Sins of the Fallen, Scorn of Man
by Embodiment of Darkness
Summary: A boy with a shadowed past and future is offered a place in the realm of dragons. Guided by a force dark and unknown his trust with the dragons will be pushed to the ultimate test. Why was he brought here, and what are his reasons for being among the dragon race? Questions unanswered and a path not yet traveled, what will be the conclusion of his story? Peace or Destruction?
1. Sky of Tears

Sins of the Fallen, Scorn of Man

[Disclaimer] I do not own Spyro the Dragon. If I did, I would want to come out with an actual continuation of the series. Any OC characters of this story are owned by me (If a character has the same name as someone's OC sorry, I'm not copying you, get over it). This is the first story I've ever made so try to be a little cool about this. All flamers will be extinguished. This isn't Facebook, don't talk shit, and don't start shit... P.S. I don't own Facebook. (For extra measure.)

Chapter 1 - Sky of Tears

_Rain... I've always liked the rain. It has always been...so calming_.

_But then...why's it so depressing... Who could be in so much sorrow...on such a beautiful day?_

They sky was painted nothing but a dull shade of grey. It was such a boring sight, except to Him. A young boy, wrapped in nothing but a ragged cloak, was set on the ground in a cramped alleyway. He always found these days so peaceful. The light drizzle kept everyone inside, so there was no hustling among the street, and everything was silent.

_Oh so beautiful_...

"Hey you!"

_But we can't have everything we want, can we_.

"What are you doing on our turf?" Three teenagers walked up towards the boy. One looked like a raggedy kid, dirty with ripped clothing, and hair that combed down over his left eye with a greasy shine to it.

The other two wore ripped sleeve denim vests. One had a bandana wrapped around his head and some blue jeans. The other wore a ripped bandana over his left eye and black skinny jeans.

"Hey! Are you going to answer me or are you looking for a death wish?" Rags was getting pissed at the guy in front of him. He seemed completely brain dead. "Ha! Maybe he's just some brainless screw up. No wonder he's on the street, his family probably didn't want him."

"You have a big mouth on you Cyclops." These guys were getting on His last nerves, and he really didn't like that they were ruining His day. "Big talk for such a small fry."

Pirate stepped forward with a scowl plastered on his features. "What was that? You can't seriously think that you can win! It's a three against one." This guy thought he was a big shot, and he was hoping to show him just what was up.

"And to think, this day was so peaceful too." He stood up and turned towards is 'guests'. "So I'm guessing you want to start something, well, let's see what you've got".

All three jumped into a brawler like stance and circled Him. He just stood straight with a permanent bored expression plastered to his features. This really was a waste of his time. Cyclops was the first to break any silence. "Well big guy you think you're so tough? Let's see what you're made of." Cyclops lunged forward bringing his fist back for what looked like a crude right jab.

He stepped back and avoided the poor excuse for an attack and sweep kicked Cyclops, which caused him to fall backwards on the account that he was standing in a puddle. During his small airtime, He brought down an axe kick which, in turn, slammed him into the pavement. Cyclops was rendered unconscious while Rags and Pirate were wide eyed at the spectacle.

Rags couldn't believe what he just watched. This guy just took out Cyclops without breaking a sweat. He ground his teeth together. "You think you're a hotshot just because you took down one of us! Ha! Fat chance." Rags clenched his fists and charged at Him.

He was as still as a statue, not really giving his full attention to the event that was unfolding. Rags moved in with a kick that was instantly block with and elbow. He just stared at Rags, then wrapped his arm around his leg and brought his elbow down on the knee, successfully breaking his leg. Which brought about a scream from Rags.

Pirate couldn't understand what was going on. This guy didn't even look tough, and yet, he was taking them down like flies. Pirate turned to flee when suddenly He grabbed the collar on the back of his shirt and slung him back. Once Pirate was in front of Him, he brought his hand forward in a palm thrust which threw Pirate back and successfully knocked the wind out of him.

All three were down, just like that. Rags looked up at the kid, with shaken breathe. "Just... what are you?" He looked down at Rags with the same emotionless face.

"You said it yourself; I'm just a mistake my family didn't want." It was said with no emotion, like he wasn't affected by anything. No remorse for no one.

"Well then, who are you?" Rags was disturbed by the way He answered the question. It was as if he didn't care that his family just cast him out.

"Me? I am the scorn to my parents name and a disgrace to mankind... I am Sin." Sin just stared down at Rags, who was the only one conscious out of the three, and saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you any further, this was just in self-defense". Rags was still a little scared, but could do nothing as he saw his vision fade to nothing. Sin let out a bored sigh and looked at the scene which he created. "If only there was another way, fighting is completely unnecessary." Even though he could fight, resorting to violence wasn't his favorite method.

Sin took one last glance at the three fallen thugs, turned, and walked away. His day of peace was ruined, those three made sure of that. Now all he had to do was find another way to preoccupy himself. Great, now he's going to be bored for the time being.

"What a beautiful display of power, so fierce, so unforgiving."

Sin spun on a heel and scanned his surroundings. He was the only one there but he could hear a voice echoing throughout these walls. "You have no reason to fear me; I'm only here to see your potential." Sin simply stood there with a curious glint in his eye.

"Fear? I'm a man who is the epidemic of such an emotion."

"Ho-Ho! You are truly afraid of nothing! And you don't seem to care about what happens to others around you. You could be the perfect candidate to fulfill a...favor, if you will."

"It depends on the parameters of this so called favor." Sin didn't feel this entity sit right with him, but there was a chance this could benefit him in a way.

"Well I have a problem in my realm. And thought that you might be willing to assist me." Sin had his eyes widen at that statement. Another realm? That's impossible!

"What do you mean by...another realm?"

"Just that, I reside in the realm of dragons and we seem to have something that is in need of a cleanup." Sin wrestled over the possibilities with this unknown contractor. It was becoming quite a bore in this world so maybe a change of scenery could help. And come on, it's a realm of dragons! How could you even THINK of passing that up!

"Okay. Say if I agree what, pray tell, would I be helping with exactly?"

"If I transport you to my realm I will need your help to exterminate a purple pest. I don't know exactly where you will end up, so do try not to die. But once you land here you will need to find an escort or directions to the city of Warfang. There you will need to proceed to the Dragon Temple and seek out the purple dragon. There isn't any possibility you can miss him." Sin liked the proposition at hand. He can go to a realm of dragons and all he had to do is rid the place of one dragon. This dragon must have done something terrible for them to go for outside help.

"Okay deal. I could use a change of pace for once."

"Good. I will open the rift between dimensions and all you have to do is clear it." As he finished, a rip in the air proceeded to open up in a show of purple and black sparks of light. "Well? What are you waiting for? This doesn't stay open forever you know." Sin began walking towards the tear and once he was inside the portal imploded and disappeared.

Sin stood in the middle of literally nothing. As he turned there was only black as far as the eye could see. "So where exactly am I supposed to find the exit?" As if the entity was waiting for the specific question, a second tear opened up beneath his feet and swallowed him.

Sin slowly opened his eyes and quickly regretted it as he screwed his eyes shut. "Damn that was blinding"! He again slowly opened his eyes to the greatest experience he could ever experience. "Why the hell am I falling!" ...Skydiving. "Last time I trust customer support." He was descending rapidly to a forest that spread to any land that he could see. The cloak snapped opened up and started to slow his descent. "Doesn't look like I'm going to slow down enough for a soft landing." His brace for impact wasn't as prepared as he thought and he crashed through the trees slamming against the ground.

[Two hours later]

"I can't make heads or tails of this creature one bit."

His head hurt like hell from the impact. How long had he been out, and more importantly who were the voices around him?

"He looks like some kind of ugly ape. Uglier than normal too."

Sin opened his eyes, but from being blocked from the cloaked the assailants didn't notice his awakening. "Maybe he's some new experiment. A new kind of ape maybe?" Sin started to sit up slowly, and the figures jumped back in fright and defense. "Hey! Just what are you?" Sin looked over his company. One was a blue dragon, spikes running down the spine, with a muscular build proving it to be male, and a spear like formation at the end of his tail. He had stripes of cyan running down his eyes and the same color for wing membrane and ice blue horns that curved around like that of a ram. His eyes stared intently at him, their almost transparent color, seeming as if anything he saw would become absolute zero. The other was a green dragon. It had more curvy features which concluded it was female. She had a mossy coloration of her body. Her horns were curved towards her face and came out in a pitchfork fashion. Her tail had what looked like the head of a sledgehammer on it. She had brownish like color on the membrane of her wings. Her hazel eyes held that of not only fear, but curiosity.

"Well? Are you going to answer us?"

"Huh?" Sin could honestly say for the first time in a long time that he was amazed. He never thought that it would be possible for dragons to actually exist. And now they're talking too?!

"I won't say it again. Who. Or what. Are. You?" Sin collected himself from his surprise and proceeded to answer.

"My name is Sin and I am a human." Both dragons looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"I find that to be a lie, I've never heard of a human before."  
Sin just scratched his head and contemplated the matter at hand. He really didn't want to get on their bad side, he had no clue what they were capable of.

"How could I at least get you to trust me for the time being?" Both dragons looked at Sin in disbelief. They never thought an ape could ever come to reason. This thing was a mystery to both of them. The blue dragon gave Sin a calculating eye.

"Maybe if you removed that cloak so we can see what we are dealing with here. And we might be able to work something out." Damn, he really didn't like showing himself to other people. He wasn't exactly...normal.

"If I do this would it be possible that you help me find my destination?" The green dragoness was the one to answer this time.

"It depends on if we can establish that you are not hostile." The dragoness pulled the blue dragon away off to the side to decide on how they should proceed upon the situation. The blue one was the first to open his mouth.

"So...should we trust him? He could be the enemy." The dragoness gave a quick side glance towards Sin.

"True, but he could also be an ally. We could take him to the Temple and see what the Guardians can make of him." The male gave a nod of confirmation.

"That could work out, and if he turns hostile there's no way he could take all the Guardians at once." They both looked at each other and nodded. Now they had a plan to act upon and a way to see this creature's true nature. The male came face to face with Sin and voiced their course of action. "Okay we have decided to help you, but we will keep an eye on you. We are going to take you to the Temple inside the city of Warfang. There we will meet the Guardians and you can ask them whatever you need to know." Sin looked at both at astonishment and admiration. Sure they were taking him exactly to the destination he was looking for. But they also thought ahead and found a way to take him down should things get hostile. He had to give them props; these Guardians must be pretty powerful.

"Looks like it's the only option I have. So I guess I'll tag along." The dragon turned his head and nodded at the dragoness confirming that he would come with them. The dragoness nodded back establishing that she understood, the male turned his head back towards the human.

"So...about that cloak."

Sin guessed he had to do it since they are holding up to their part of the agreement. "Fine, you guys are helping me out after all." He took hold of the zipper of his cloak and began to pull it down. Once it was fully undone the cloak fell off his shoulders.

Both dragons had become wide eyed at the sight before them. This creature looked like a really tall ape with hair only on its head. His hair was short and a deep crimson with a tuft of white hair covering his left eye. Of the only eye they could see, they found that it was completely black, like staring into a dark void. He had on a baggy black sleeveless shirt and white pants. The shoes were bright read with tops that rose above his ankles. On his left hand was a silver ring. It was etched into that of the head and face of a dragon with two horns sticking out of the top of its head latched to his ring finger. And inserted onto his right hand was a ring that covered his whole middle finger. It was a claw as black as night with a nail that was blood red. Like it was some kind of armor.

The dragons eyed him curiously. They have never in their life seen such a strange being. Sin felt kind of awkward under their gaze. "So...I've introduced and shown myself. But what about you two?" It took a minute for them to register his words. The blue dragon blinked a few times before answering.

"Sorry. You're just so strange looking. You have the build that compares to that of an ape, but you also wear very...interesting clothing." Sin could see where they were coming from. Not every day you have something from another dimension pop into your world. "Well my name is Kain and I am an ice dragon." The dragoness stepped up and addressed herself as well.

"Hello. My name is Catherine or 'Cat' for short. And I am an earth dragon." Sin gave a bow to both dragons.

"I thank you for assisting me. If I had started wandering, gods know where I would be by now." He then stood back up and gave a glance to both of them. "Well then, we should be off. Would you please lead the way? We should cover a little distance before the sun drops any lower."

The dragons raised an eyebrow at that statement. They looked at the sun to see that it had almost fallen below the horizon. "Cat, have we really been here that long?"

"I don't know, we've been spending some much time questioning Sin that I lost track." Kain thought about the problem at the hand. They could start moving but they might as well be moving blind folded.

"We should set up camp here. Walking in blind isn't such a good idea, no telling what could be in this forest." Apes were still on the loose and they had no clue if Sin could protect himself. "Come, we should find an open clearing. Cat can make a small house like structure with her control over the earth." Sin looked at Cat in astonishment. Could she really bend the earth to her will? These dragons were throwing surprises left and right.

"Wait you can control and bend the will of the earth." Cat just gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course, my element is that of earth. So that is what I can control." Sin really had to give these dragons props. They are of a most interesting species.

"Sorry, it's just that, in my world dragons are of legends and are mostly thought of as beasts that breathe fire."

"Sounds like you need an upgrade on your history books." Kain disliked the thought that this human thought of them as wild beasts.

"Kain be nice, he didn't know, he was just curious." Kain grumbled what might have been an apology, but too low to make it out. "Well you see Sin, every dragon is born with an element in which they can control and harbor the energies of said element. Mostly, dragons will be born with the same coloration relating to their element. But there are also those who may come as a unique coloration and are sometimes born with control over more than one element. With me and Kain our elements are apparent, he is some form of blue, equaling to ice, and I am a coloration of green, making me an earth dragon. There are also those of red and yellow. Red is equal to fire, which should be self-explanatory. Then there is yellow, which is the element of electricity. The Guardians we are taking you to are all masters of each element, except for fire because...we lost him in the aftermath of the war." War? This place looked to peaceful to have conflict. Sin was getting as curious then the last time with every passing minute. And worst of all is that with every answer got he was rewarded with twenty more questions. This was quite the hassle.

"Come now, we need to move before dark overcomes us." Kain's statement brought Sin out of his thoughts.

"Okay then, can you two lead the way? I'm not familiar with any of this terrain." Kain gave an affirmative nod before moving on through the forest. The dragons were traversing just well with their enhanced vision, but with Sin it was a bit of a... "Son of a!" ...challenge. Both dragons stopped to turn and give a curious eye to the human. The sight they were met with quickly sent Catherine into a fit of giggles and put a small smirk on Kain's face. Sin had pretty much zero vision from all the greenery in sight. And with one misstep he had gotten ensnared in a vine. He tried to reach down and untangle himself, but found his arm also being strangled by the vines. Soon one thing led to another and his whole body ended up being constricted by the foliage. "Yes ha ha I know it has to be hilarious. Oh but don't worry, I don't need any help getting down or anything." Kain had to suppress his laughter as he walked over to Sin and used his talons to cut him out of his bindings. Sin stood up and rubbed his wrists. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let us continue on."

Kain turned around and they all began walking until the came to a grassy clearing desolate of any other foliage. He then turned his attention on Catherine. "So Cat, think you can do it?" She just gave him a smug smirk on her face as she proceeded to smash one side of her tail into the ground. Sin stood still and looked around to see what would happen. He was in the process of opening his mouth to ask what would happen when his answer was given to him by the rising of the earth. He was being amazed more and more today by the outstanding powers displayed before him. The earth had seemed to come to life and formed a protective sphere around them with a small whole on top to let light in so they can see.

"I don't know Kain. Can I do it?" Kain gave a small chuckle as Sin was posing no attempt to stop the look of amazement on his face. When Catherine saw him she was almost sent into another giggling fit. "So, still believe we're wild fire breathing beasts"? Sin shook his head to get back into the game.

"Can't say you didn't warn me." It was outstanding how limitless the possibilities were here. It made everything so much more interesting. "Well we better rest up for the journey ahead." Both dragons nodded a Sins statement as they got settled. Kain and Catherine were on one side while Sin kept to himself.

After a while the dragons had fallen asleep, but Sin was still awake thinking about what had happened to him so far. This was awesome! He actually got to meet real dragons. He was glad he had taken up that offer, but something was bugging him. He didn't think there should have been any reason, or way, they should have contacted him. Something wasn't right with that entity and he couldn't be completely sure. All he knew was that he had an objective to complete. These thought were the last remnants as he drifted to sleep.

Sin awoke to the same black void he had entered to transfer to the realm of dragons. He looked around waiting to see if there was any reason to be here, but could see none.

"Hello again."

Oh great, his favorite imaginary friend.

"I see you are enjoying yourself quite well here. Is it what you thought it to be?" Sin scanned the area seeing if he could actually see any form of the disembodied voice.

"Not in the slightest. From where I come from dragons are thought to be beasts, not sophisticated life forms with magical abilities." There was a deep laugh that echoed throughout the empty space.

"Well now you know how those two felt when they saw you. You had no knowledge of their intentions, as the same for them when it came to you. That is why you must ask questions to gain answers; otherwise you're walking into a maze." Sin had to admit that he did have a point there.

"So...am I ever going to meet you face to face or are you going to keep me in the dark? I would at least like to know for whom I'm working." Silence followed the question. Sin guessed he was thinking about it.

"Very well, it's the least I can do seeing as how you are aiding me." In a gust of wind purple smoke accumulated in one spot and began to form shape. And Sin was surprised by what stepped out of it. It was a huge dragon towering feet above him. He was purple with a golden underbelly. He had the horns protruding from his head that formed the formation of a trident. He had a set of shoulder spikes followed be many other sets of spikes running down his spine ending at his tail which had to spikes at the end of it. His eyes were a bright and eerie yellow color that could strike fear into even the darkest of hearts. His wings were gigantic, torn in some places, and a blade in front and behind.

"Hmm...would have to say you would be the most interesting one I've seen so far." The dragon gave him a dark chuckle.

"You're one to talk, how does one so void of emotion be so colorful?" Sin had to laugh at that one.

"Touché". Both of them let out a laugh at the statement. "So now that I finally get a glimpse at you, can we try your name next?" The dragons face died down to a serious expression.

"For now, no. Maybe at another time, but I do have some information I found crucial to inform you. The purple dragon you are targeting is-."

"Guarded by the ones called the Guardians. Ya I know, Kain and Catherine already informed me of them when I asked them to take me to the temple."

"Good, then you know what you're up against. Do not take them lightly they are masters over the natural elements. When you confront the purple dragon tread carefully, the Guardians are no pushovers." He pulled out a white pearl like object from under his wing and handed it to Sin. "This is a little trinket I invented. When shattered it will create an invisible but impenetrable force around you and him. This way the Guardians can't interfere and you can finish the purple pest." Sin took the pearl from his claw. It shined with a bright light that cut through even this cloudy, dark void.

"Thank you I'll be sure to use this to its best abilities. But you doubt mine. I may not look it, but I have skills that aren't exactly...normal. But you should know that with me, nothing is normal." Sin gave the dragon a devilish smirk that promised mischief and mayhem. "Trust me; you won't disappointed by my job performance." Destruction was something he majored in, it was one of the only things he was best at.

"I hope so; this pearl is only one of its kind. It would be a waste if you couldn't complete the job, so don't disappoint." He had no concept of any abilities that Sin had. Guess this was as any good a time to figure out. "Well then, I believe you have some business to attend too. We will talk again and hopefully it will be on good terms". Again Sin didn't completely trust this dragon, but he had already accepted the terms and conditions of the job. Turning back now could cause unwanted complications. Guess he would just roll with it for the time being and wing it with any bumps he came across. He had a bad feeling about the outcome of this endeavor. "Well then Sin, until next time."

Sin's vision started to blur before he quickly sat up to find that he was inside the earth dome. "Damn dragons will be the death of me." He glanced up to see that more light was flooding through the tiny hole signaling it was sometime in the morning. He looked over towards the dragons to see they were huddled close together. "Huh...must be a couple." He whispered to no one in particular. Suddenly a bright glow brought his attention to his hand. He opened it to see the same pearl from his dream in his palm. "Good. I'm not going crazy, but I still don't completely trust him." Sin stood up and slowly walked towards the sleeping couple.

Kain was having a pretty nice dream about his future with Catherine. That was before he started getting this annoying prodding feeling on the side of his head. At first he thought he was just sleeping on something so he readjusted his position, but it didn't go away. He tried swatting at it which made it disappear for a good couple of seconds, but it kept coming back. Kain abruptly stopped and yelled. "Who the hell keeps doing that"! He looked around and saw nothing. But then he looked down and saw a prone Sin with a stick in hand. Kain's face was contorted into a look of frustration and anger. "Why are you poking me with a stick and where in the hell did you get it?" Sin gave Kain a quizzical looked, like he was crazy.

"What stick? I never got one."

Kain just stared at Sin with mouth agape. Was this guy serious? "Then what is that in your hand." He said gesturing towards the stick in hand.

Sin gave him another questioning look. This guy must be stupid. He never went to get a stick. He glanced over to his hand and his jaw dropped. "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed before his voice came back down to a normal level. "Where did this stick come from?" At that statement Kain literally fell over while Catherine let loose the laughter she was holding in.

Catherine had woken up after Kain made some kind of statement about something poking him. She had cracked open an eye to see that Kain was staring at a prone Sin. As the event played out she having a harder time stifling her laughter as it progressed. He may not be completely trusted, but he was an interesting and funny guy under that emotionless masquerade.

Kain looked at her dumbstruck. "How long have you been awake?" There was still astonishment to his expression from his conversation with Sin. How do you have a stick and not know you have.

"Long enough to see how much of an idiot you both are." She smiled; her eyes closed living in the afterthought. But then she started feeling some kind of object poking her. She opened her eyes to see Sin crouched, poking her in the chest with the same stick, and Kain who was looking left and right for something.

"That's not very nice. I'm intelligent when I want to be." At the sound of Sin's voice Kain jumped and shot around at break neck speeds. How had he gotten behind him so fast? He didn't even see the guy move. Cat was having the same thoughts. She closed her eyes for but a second and he somehow had ended up in front of her. He again began to poke her in the chest with the stick, but as he was about to do it again he all of the sudden stopped. "...Where did I...get this stick?" Catherine face palmed herself while Kain again proceeded to fall over. Catherine went into another fit of giggles. Kain set himself upright and shook his head, a grin gracing his features.

"We should probably head out if we want to reach the Temple today. We don't know what could happen to hinder us so we might want to get a head start. Cat, if you would be so kind." She nodded her head and slammed her tail into the ground. The dome started to sink until it again became part of the earth. "Shall we continue our journey from here?" Both Cat and Sin gave a quick nod before they began moving on. Maneuvering through the forest was easy for the two dragons, but Sin was still having problems. The long walk was boring but not very much tiresome. Sin really wanted something to preoccupy himself with. He was even thinking about finding some random resident of the forest and beat it up. But he didn't really like violence, it went against his moral. But hell if he didn't almost go through with it. Now they were just traversing the dense forest making their way towards the Temple. And as said before, Sin was bored.

"Are we their yeeeeeeeeeeeet?"

"NO!" The dragons were getting annoyed by Sin's constant question. This had been going on for a while and it was slowly grinding down their patience and control.

"Are we there ye-."

"Goddamnit man! We will be there when we get there." Kain's sudden outburst shocked Catherine and had Sin giving him an indifferent stare until he turned his head to the side and put on a pouting face.

"All you had to say was please."

Kain quickly caught himself from falling. This guy was sometimes really childish. "Wha...what? The hell! Are you three years old?" This guy was so weird and his personality shifted everywhere.

"No, but you could show some courtesy to a guest."

Kain stood there mouth agape at Sin's antics. He can't be serious...can he? Kain just shook his head as they continued on in silence.

While walking Sin had been going over some thoughts of their current destination. So far he has learned nothing about it. How was he supposed to navigate if things went from bad to worse? Plus he didn't know what to expect from this city. "So can either one of you give me some information on Warfang? I just thought about it and found out I have no knowledge of it since I'm not from here."

Kain looked over to Cat, giving her a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders, why not; they were taking him there anyways. "Honestly to put it blunt it's a city of dragons. We were heading there when we came across you. So we know almost as much as you do. And you already know it houses the Temple." Sin cursed to himself, looks like he's going in blind. But the aspect of the city was most astounding. A city of dragons! Who would have thought such a thing existed, but then again when it came to this realm anything seemed possible.

"Are there any other species inside the city?"

"Like I said, it was originally a city of dragons, but things changed after the war. Many of the dragon race lost their lives fighting against or fleeing from the war. Few dragons that we know of exist inside the city, emerged from hiding. The city also acts as a home most to that of Moles, but a few Cheetahs have chosen to reside in its walls. Having the Guardians watch over and protect them." So there were more races aside from the dragons. And if his hunch was correct then he guessed they too could talk. Sin quickly jabbed himself with his clawed finger. The small wound drew an unnoticeable amount of blood, but still caused a small amount of pain. Damn, guess he wasn't dreaming after all. Sin was giddy at the thought of exploring this place. If you thought about it, the existence of this place was unimaginable. But seeing this he wondered what else was out there shouted under the mysterious of fact and fiction.

"So...are we there yet?"

"NO!"

The group had stopped to take a rest after hours if walking. Both Kain and Catherine were conversing off under the shade of a tree while Sin sat of many feet under another tree across from them. He had been staring a hole through the white pearl since they had stopped. He had been thinking on the matter of his newest stalker. Just what were his real intentions for him? The fact that the dragon had appeared from thin air and offered him a place here was too suspicious. And this pearl, there was no way such a tiny object could contain such immense magical capability. But he has been proven wrong before, plus if it did work then his job became a lot easier. He stared at the pearl longer. It started to look as if it was glowing brighter than usual so he brought his vision up and saw that his vision was going white. Every bit of it turned white until quickly going black.

Sin opened his eyes to observe his surroundings, but everything was black. He thought his new 'friend' was going to pay him another visit. That was until blue flames spontaneously lit a hallway that led to large wooden door. He looked behind him too see it was still an endless void of black. He shrugged his shoulders seeing his only option here. He began a steady walk to the door and after each torch he passed it would go out as quickly as it lit up.

Once he reach the door a strong torrent of wind rushed out and blew out the last of torches, but then suck the air back in and the room inside ignited in blue as torches were lit along every wall. Sin took a look around the room. It was amazingly spacious library with shelves lined with book after book. As he scanned closer at the books each one appeared to have a name on them. His exploration was interrupted by a rapidly approaching clicking sound. He turned to be met with the sight of another dragon, but this one was large just like his stalker. He was more or less a lighter shade of blue on his body face and wings while his underbelly, wing membrane, and horns were boarding on cyan. His horns were curved back over his head with two smaller one jutting out near his jaw. He wore a cloak on his back with a book strapped to his back left hip and a scroll bag on his right. This dragon had a more welcoming feeling than the other dragon.

"So...I finally get to meet the anomaly that has entered our home. Well I can say that you are an interesting sight. I am known as the Chronicler in these parts. Tell me son, what is your name?" He had a smile on his face waiting for an answer, but a look of uncertainty in his eye. He didn't trust Sin at all, but was willing to give him a chance to explain himself.

"My name is Sin. I am known as a human from another planet, or in this case, another realm. I was brought here on a request to relinquish the life of a dragon here on terms of his or her role in bringing harm to this realm." Sin didn't want to tell from whom which he got the request. He couldn't completely trust any of these dragons, nor could he trust the one that brought him in the first place. All these creatures were shady, but so was he, so he couldn't blame them. And he didn't need anyone getting in the way of his goal anyway. He just wanted to make it clean and simple.

"Oh really? What dragon have you been chosen to end?" He hasn't known of any other threat to the dragon race, or any race at that matter. So who could he know of that could become a problem? He had to keep his guard up around this human. He could become a threat to them depending on the details of his mission.

"A purple dragon that resides at a place known as the Dragon Temple. You would know what his name is by any chance? I'm just running on the fact he's purple and that's it. Not very helpful seeing as dragons are different colors so I can't say I know exactly where to look." The Chroniclers eyes shot open before giving Sin a glare. His eyes containing anger and caution. His stance change to that of a defensive type.

"What gave you the idea that he was a threat to us? Have you done any background readings on him? You may be doing something wrong while thinking it's the right choice."

"That's why I'm asking, I don't know his name. I can't ask information on a specific person running on just color. My informant isn't of the most...trustworthy type. But he is the one who gave me the opportunity to come here and I haven't regretted it yet. So I thought the least I could do was run an errand for him. As for who brought me here, it was another purple dragon. The guy was huge and almost like a really dark violet. Guy was mangled all over, looked like something you see in a nightmare."

The Chroniclers muscles tensed at the mention of another purple dragon could it? He was supposedly destroyed by Spyro and Cynder after Spyro brought the world back together. It couldn't be possible could it? Well, this was Malefore they were talking about. "Listen Sin, the dragon you are talking about is...and he's...to...Spyro...the purple dragon...you...help...kill him." Sin quickly covered his ears to stop the screeching and static he was hearing. The Chroniclers' sentences were cryptic and Sin couldn't understand him, for every time he was about to finish a screeching static like sound blared into his ears.

"Don't listen to him...Sin." a voiced echoed throughout his head. "This dragon is trying to deceive you, use you; he wants to protect the one who has caused so much pain. Do you really want a monster too live among them?"The voice bounced around the room, but he seemed to be the only one hearing it. He looked towards the Chronicler too see him yelling, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. The screeching was gaining more volume as the conversation went on. "Don't hear his lies! You must awaken! Do it Sin! WAKE UP!"

"SHUT UP!" Sin quickly stood his breathing sporadic and his heart beating rapidly. He looked around to see he had returned to the forest. Kain and Catherine were giving him a worried stare wondering what got him riled up like that. Sin grabbed his head as a headache rushed in from all the noise from inside his head. That dragon was trying to tell him something about both purple dragons. But the only thing he could get out of it was the one he was tracking was named Spyro. And then there was the other purple dragon's name. He couldn't catch it because of the static, but the Chronicler sounded afraid of him. Guess he had the right intentions of not truly being the trusting type. Still, he couldn't turn on this dragon. No telling what he was doing inside his mind, so no telling what kind of tabs he kept on Sin. He would have to wing it when he met Spyro. The fight should still happen he just won't know where to go from there. Damn, why can't everything be a simple task?

Kain walked over to Sin with Car in tow. "What's wrong Sin? Something looked like it really got too you." Sin looked at Kain for a second before shaking his head. It would be better to leave them out of this. They were just helping him and should have too nothing else. Their assistance and trust at this moment was the best thing they could offer. And yet, he couldn't shame this feeling of dread that there was more to the problem at hand.

"No, I'm fine. Just had a really annoying dream. It gave me a bit of a headache." Hey it was somewhat of the truth as far as they know. Now all that was left was to sort all these answers out. Time to get to the Temple and see what he could learn. Again, why can't anything be easy? "So are we close to the Temple by now?" Catherine gestured her wing to a nearby hill.

"Once we venture across that hill we will have a straight shot to the Temple, and trust me, you won't miss it." Sin gave her a thumbs up while he stood up, still clutching his head. God, this migraine was really starting to piss him off. The walk was slow and it was a good thing the hill was close. The slope was a bit steep, but once they were at the top Sin couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. The city was huge! Lined with giant stone structures and dotted with smaller ones. The architecture was amazing and very intricate. Above the city there were dragons venturing from place to place by air. A giant stone wall outlined the outside of the city covering every side. But the most amazing was what he could only confirm to be the Dragon Temple. It was an elegant piece of dragon history. Many intricate statues of dragons were carved outside the Temple, and even in its very walls. Expertly crafted pictures depicting battles, history, or well known dragons and Guardians of past times. The building stood up in unimaginable heights in which it looked as if it used to house that of hundreds of dragons. Windows of countless rooms spiraled down the Temple walls. But not only did it show history, history showed on it. Chunks of statues and carvings were missing as well as some of the Temple. Must've been all the wear and tear from the war Catherine told him about. All in all, it was an extravagant sight.

Kain smirked when he saw the look on Sins face. "We're pretty fancy for wild beasts, wouldn't you say?" Sin looked at Kain and proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. Kain's eye twitched and the he began sticking his tongue out at Sin. Both kept glaring harder at each other as their tongues inched farther out their mouths. That is until two rocks came out of nowhere and hit them both in the side of their heads.

"Come on boys, we're all grown up here. Let's get going before it gets dark. We should be able to make it to the city beforehand." Catherine let her smirk show as she headed down the slope. Both males sent a glare at the back of her head before redirecting it back too each other. And as they were walking they were sending each other side glares, but once they were sure Catherine couldn't see they were sticking out tongues at one another. Catherine shook her head, Sins childish manner wash rubbing of on Kain. She loved him, but he could be a handful.

It had been half an hour and they were finally coming up on the gates. Sin and Kain finally stopped acting like children, well Kain did, and Sin went back to one of his annoying personality traits...boredom. "Are weeeee there yeeeeet"!? Kain and Catherine cringed at the question. Not even five minutes into their walked and he picked that up again. The onslaught of the phrase was getting on both of their nerves more than the first time. "ARE WEEEEE THERE YEEEEEEEEEEE-?"

"YEEEEESSSS!" Both dragons yelled just as loud as Sin. Cat turned to face Sin. "If you say that one more time I'll silence you myself. Are we clear?"

Sin put on a pouting face just like last time when they told him to be quiet. "There you go being mean again." Catherine had anger written across her face as her mouth stood ajar.

"Do you hear yourself? By the ancestors you're asking that question when we are literally in front of the gate to enter Warfang!" And truth to her words the gate was in front of them. It was a huge golden gate with more pictures of dragons, but this time there were also carving of what looked to be Moles. Near the middle looked like a hollow line that extended from one side to the other. In the middle was a circle that looked as if something was to fit inside or fill it up.

"Oh. I guess you're right. Sorry about that, I just get bored easily and I tend to act more childish to entertain myself."

"Apology accepted, just try to contain yourself. The Guardians may silence you themselves. And they don't kid around."

"Note taken." They approached the front of the gate where two dragon guards stood posted. They were both blue nothing too interesting about them, but that must mean they were ice dragons. One was more Cyan than blue, and the other was just a regular blue. They were also suited up with a fancy golden armor consisting of a helmet, bracers, body armor, and a plate of armor covering their tail. As they got closer the guards shifted to stand in front of the gate.

"State your business for coming to Warfang?" The Cyan dragon announced as he scanned the group of ragtag travelers. As soon as he put his eyes on Sin the quickly turned into a glare before both of them got into a defensive stance. An icy mist shifted in between their fangs as they gathered ice shards in their mouth. As quickly as they started it ended as two giant ice spears were projected from their mouth at Sin. Catherine and Kain were surprised at the sudden hostility, but Sin responded to the situation without a hint of hesitation. He launched himself into a crouched position between his dragon companions and proceeded to sweep their legs out from under them as the spears quickly passed over them. Sin quickly stood up and put his hands into the air.

"I mean no harm to any of you. I'm just here on an errand run." But neither guard would have none of that as they both launched another series of spears. Sin ducked behind a tree which became a bad move as he jumped away from it as the spears easily pierced through it. As he continued to hide he heard Catherine's voice pierce through the silence.

"Stop! He's not here to hurt anybody he just wants to meet with the Guardians!"

"We can't trust him; he looks just like an ape which must mean he was some twisted science experiment for the Dark Army. Your assistance in his travels makes you suspects of being traitors. So we must also apprehend both of you as well." With that said he prepared to fire multiple ice spears at Catherine. At that moment everything proceeded slowly. Kain immediately made a mad dash to move himself in front of Cat. As he slid and came to a stop he pulled up both his wings to make a shield. Then and there everything sped up when a sickening squelch resounded throughout the makeshift battlefield. Kain fell down, blood splattered across his face and chest, his mouth open gasping for breath. The only thing he could see in front of him was white, but as he moved up he saw coloration of black, blue, and red. "Hey...you guys okay?" Sin looked at Kain then at Catherine to see they both had on the same face of shock, mouths open. "He he...I'll take that as a yes." As he laughed he coughed up blood that painted the forest floor. Looking at Sin he had three ice spears stuck in him, on in both shoulders, and one protruding from his chest. Sin had jumped in front of Kain only seconds of him getting in front of Cat. He had dropped to his knees; hands spread out covering as much as he could and intercepted the attack. "Hey guys...thanks for trusting me...in the beginning." He laughed again showering more blood on the ground. With those words he toppled to the ground face first. With the help of force and gravity, when he fell the spikes slowly slid out of his back leaving three gaping, freely bleeding holes in his body. As he began to bleed out Kain and Catherine couldn't begin to comprehend the scene in front of them. The stranger that just showed up out of thin air, the one they thought would bring harm to them, just put his life down to save both of them. Tears tugged at Catherine's eyes and Kain was quickly growing worrisome. Kain crawled as quickly as he could too Sin's seemingly lifeless body and began to shake him.

"Sin?" Kain shook his body a few more times still calling out to him. "Sin!" Catherine couldn't handle anymore as tears freely flowed down her cheeks. Her voice was shrill and flooded with despair.

"SIIIIIIIIIIN!"

And there you have it. I've had this story in my head about as long as I have been thinking up this chapter. Sure the end is a bit cliché, but I think the cliffhanger works its way in there. This is truly my very first Fanfic and I wanted to see if it was worth continuing. I've thought this story out for a while now, but I know there are those who will call it junk. But hey, I'm open too your words of opinion and criticism. So please tell me what you thought, and if you thought it was shit well I hope it pisses you of that I might just make a second chapter. How does that make you feel? Well I don't care; it's a story, get over.

I'm out bitches! Fuck the police! That means you too flamers.

Embodiment of Darkness


	2. Tooth and Claw

Sins of the Fallen, Scorn of Man

[Disclaimer] I don't own Spyro the dragon. All credit for Spyro goes to its rightful owner. So here's the second chapter to my story. Remember what I said last chapter? Does me continuing this story piss you off? Is it really that bad? Oh well, hopefully you'll come around and give me some suggestions on how to make it better. Let's get this rollin'!

Chapter 2 - Tooth and Claw

_How long have I been here?_

The cool feel of water stirred him from his slumber. His eyes cracking open to a rather cloudy, grey sky.

_Where exactly is here...?__  
_  
Sin, lying down, turned his head left and right observing the lifeless forest surrounding him. Looking up the trees were making a leafless canopy, blocking some of the sky. The trees were black, wilted, and twisting in multiple directions with its jagged branches. The scene of the forest could only be described as belonging to the imagination of a sick, twisted individual with the most gruesome and darkest humor. Skulls lined along the tress nailed and hanging from the trunk, animal and dragon alike. Large spears jutted up from the ground impaling charred and bloody bodies, features unrecognized from what looked like years decomposing, limbs missing from where it was turned to ash. Hands and heads were strung up and dangling from branches, some hands holding on to a rib cage with a still beating heart, and with every beat it would give off a glow, lighting up parts of the forest shortly. Tombstones were scattered across the hellish wasteland few impaling dragon heads, blood dried and caking the ground and stone. A mossy stone road laid in front of him leading to an endless void of shadows.

"Well...someone has an interesting interior design." It was like something you see in a nightmare or horror film. Easily able to scare even the most battle hardened veteran.

"Yes...yes you do. But I must say, this is interestingly disturbing for such a calm individual. Seems your exterior greatly hides the interior." Sin just stood there, not moving a muscle. He already knew who it was so there was no point in even trying to find him. He would show up out of thin air as usual. As if hearing his thoughts, shadows condensed and then slowly dispersed in front of Sin as the purple behemoth towered over him.

"What do you mean?"

"We are inside your head - your subconscious. You've been out for a day since you took that ice attack. I must say, I never thought you would help someone out of kindness."

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. They are my escorts and without them I couldn't get inside the city. And if I couldn't get inside you wouldn't have a way to get rid of Spyro."

"Touché, but that doesn't change that your reckless heroics could have killed you."

"Awwww. Is someone worried about little old me?" Sin looked up at the dragon with a puckered lip and puppy dog eyes.

The dragon snarled and readied his tail to swing at Sin. "Watch your tongue!" The tail was coming in fast as Sin still held his ridiculous face. The strike was almost complete until he felt a fierce resistance on his tail. He looked to see that his tail wasn't even close to Sin. He turned to his tail only to go wide eyed at the spectacle before him. Multiple hands and heads had latched onto his tail restricting with an inhuman force.

"What do you think you're doing my dear dragon? This is my head you're roaming around in, so that means I have the control here." The dragon gave another snarl and pulled is claw back only to have more arms latch onto it. Trying his hardest he could not get the dismembered appendages to release their grip. As he struggled, multiple spears rose from the ground and pierced the dragon in his legs and chest. Black ooze ejected out of the wounds. He coughed up more black as his vision was going blurry. Looking around he saw the speared corpses began to slowly pull themselves up and off the spear. The sickening squishy sounds they made as the reopened the wounds in their body. Fresh blood eased its way down the spears from the now open holes in their stomachs. As they reached the top, one by one they fell to the ground face first. When they stood up you could visibly watch as tissue and muscle molded together, creating new arteries and successfully closing the wound. "See dragon, this is why I have no fear. Because I am greater than fear. Nothing you can do will help you, not while you're in my head. Now...leave!" Once the words were uttered the spears grew and extended farther, thoroughly running him completely through. Next thing the dragon knew was excruciating pain as the spears were pulled back into a vertical position ripping out of his body and leaving large, bleeding gaps in his body with black quickly leaking out onto the ground. The dragon's body then spontaneously burst into smoke and slithered back into the shadows. Sin smiled a sinister, devilish, shit eating grin as he walked along the stone path and disappeared in the void.

Am I back...to reality?

He felt a soft sensation on his back, as if he was on a mattress. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a pillow beneath his head. Good he was awake again now, to get back to business. He attempted to move only to feel rope bindings holding him down. Sin opened his eyes to see that his wounds had been treated and patched, but he was bound to the bed so he couldn't move. Was this really necessary? He knew he was a foreigner, but that is a serious trust issue there. Sin just let out an annoyed sigh and went to cutting at the bindings. He took his claw and began to cut away at the ropes. Minutes later he was standing up, rubbing his wrists and stretching. He took a glance around the room. It was completely empty except for the bed and a tray full of bloodied rags. A small barred window let in little rays of light and wasn't big enough to fit through. He turned around to see a big wooden door, big enough to fit an elder dragon. He walked towards it and reached out a hand, and grabbed the metal handle only to find out it was locked. "Well...looks like I'm stuck in here for the time being."

The door was completely shattered, doing more than breaking it off the hinges. "Psych bitches, I'm out!" Sin looked both ways, only to find it to be a large hallway. "I wonder where I can find everyone." He took a left and walked blindly through the hallway. He had been walking for countless minutes until he came to one of his toughest challenges ever. "Catch a tiger by his toe..." He had ended up in the central chamber of the building and was faced with doors on all sides. "My momma told me to pick the very best one and you...are...it!" He bolted full dash down the hallway of the game's choice. His run came to an end when he observed sunlight at the end of the hallway. Slowing down to a walk he slowly made his way to the door and stuck his head out looking around. The first thing he noticed was he was inside Warfang, but where was he. He took a few steps outside and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight beforehand. He had been brought for treatment to the one and only Dragon Temple. He had finally made it to his destination. A smile grew on Sin's face as he put his fist in the air and yelled. "Ya, take that Map quest! I don't need you OR Google Maps!" But his happiness was short lived as he soon felt a blunt object slam against the side of his head and launched him into a patch of bushes. "What the hell man! Not cool." He sat up to find that Kain and Catherine were standing at the top of the stairs. Kain gave Sin a hardened stare while Catherine was almost in tears with a face of anger. She quickly ascended upon Sin and slapped him with the back of her claws, raking three shallow cuts on his face. She sat there as sobs wracked her body, Sin never moving his head from the position the slap had placed it.

"You idiot, you had us worried." Sin looked at her and cracked a small grin.

"C'mon now I'm fine. Nothing bad happ-"

"No Sin, nothing is fine or okay! You could have died back there." Catherine let out more sobs as she thought of what could have been. Now Sin had put on more of a sad smile.

"It doesn't matter anyways. It's not as if anyone would have cared. I would have been forgotten in a matter of days." When he finished that statement three more cuts adorned his face. Now Catherine was glaring at Sin, putting not even an ounce of an attempt to hide her anger. She clenched her teeth and dug her claws in the ground at his words.

"And why do you think that huh! Is it because everyone mistakes you for an ape? Because they can't trust you? Well guess what, me and Kain trust you, we even find you to be a friend." Now it was Sin's turn to bring his anger forward, his words stung as he gradually raised his voice.

"No, don't you even think about it! I'm a friend to nobody. You don't want to get mixed in with me. I thank you for bringing me her, I truly do, but it would be for the best if you just forgot about me after this." With that Sin stood up and began to walk around the corner back into the hallway. As he was leaving he could still hear sobs coming from Catherine. He glanced back to see Kain still shooting him a stone cold glare. He didn't want to do anything to hurt them, he just didn't want to endanger, and even though he hurt them it was for the best. He again entered the central chamber of the Temple.

Sin let out an aggravated sigh. He really didn't want them to get to know him, but it was his only way here. And now he hurt her feelings. Damn, things weren't supposed to happen this way! This had to be the worst day he's ever had. "So...was it worth it?" Sin turned to come face to face with Kain. Sin redirected his eyes off to the side, away from Kain.

"It's not something in proud of, but it's for the best. I honestly don't know how things will turn out from this point on. And I don't want anyone to get mixed up more than they have to. I don't care if you hate, forget, or resent me after this. All I care is that something doesn't happen to anybody for no reason."

"Well, I don't know your reasons or your intentions, but is it really worth it?"

"It's like I said before Kain. You don't want to be my friend. After today you will want to forget me and all your trust will be gone." Kain didn't know of Sin's goal here so he was clueless to what was going to go down. But he wasn't going to go out without a fight.

"Then why don't we be friends and help each other out? That way we can still trust you and we can be friends."

At that moment a deep voice boomed and reverberated throughout the room. "Yes strange creature, why don't you let them help you? Surely it would be beneficial. In all honesty we would like to get to know you. You are something of which the likes we have never seen before. And Volteer has been dying to research this." Through one of the many hallways throughout the Temple a group of three elder dragons entered the chamber. At the head of the group was a large green dragon with small splotches of lighter green on his body. He had what looked like a brownish beard with spikes of the same color rising from his shoulders. The underbelly was the same coloration of brown. His horns were also brown matching the color of the mace at the end of his tail. The wings were green while the membrane was again, brown. On his right was a deep blue dragon. His beard looked more like icicles on his chin with two fins protruding out both cheeks. His horns, wing membrane, underbelly, and spine spike were a coloration of blue that look almost purple. The end of his tail was forked with smaller spikes sticking out the side of it. Last was the dragon to his left. It was a yellow dragon with wing membrane to match. A blue fin was sticking out of his chin much like a beard, same with his cheeks, shoulders, spine, and legs. His wings were blue along with his horns and tail blade. His tail looked much like a forked and bladed spear.

The green one cleared his throat as he began to address themselves from right to left. "This is Cyril, I am Terrador, and the one who can't sit still is Volteer." Each one gave an indication of greeting when their name was called. "We are the Guardians of the Dragon Temple here in Warfang. So please, tell us, what is your name?"

"My name is Sin, sir."

"Well Sin, what brings you to our Temple? Besides trying to make enemies of your friends."

"I'm here on some business to find answers to my goal. If what I've been told is right then you shouldn't have to wait long to find out. Besides, I think I'll need all three of you to answer some most shady questions." All three of them couldn't put a claw on what he was talking about, but if what he said was true then it was only a matter of time.

"Volteer, Terrador, Cyril where are you?"

And that voice would be the first step. Soon a small purple dragon entered the room. He had been looking for the Guardians for quite some time now and walking through this Temple was tedious. But he wasn't ready for the sight of the human that resided with the Guardians. Before anyone could get a word in he had already charged at Sin, full speed, and no one was ready for the result. Everyone gave a gasp of shock while the purple dragon had his jaw opened in surprise. Right before the dragon collided into Sin he had brought his hand forward and instantly stopped the dragon in his tracks by putting his hand against his head. The purple dragon recovered quickly, jumped back, and got into a defensive stance. Terrador was the first to step forward and tried to intervene.

"Spyro don't be so hasty now! He is our guest here, now apolo-" That was all he got in until Sin through his hand up in a silencing gesture.

"Did you say Spyro, Terrador?" The green dragon gave a nod of his head. That was all Sin needed to know. "Good, then he is my first step to finding out some answers." As he said that he was slowly making his way towards said purple dragon. "So your name is Spyro?" Spyro gave him a nod of confirmation. "Well then I need to ask you some questions." With that he closed the gap and grabbed Spyro's horn. With the greatest sleight of hand Sin reached into his pocket and grabbed a white, glowing pearl. "Care to play a game?" Next thing Kain and the Guardians knew, Sin shattered the pearl and they were launched back by a massive invisible force.

Sin then ironed his grip on Spyro's horn and threw Spyro away from him. Spyro hit the ground and began to roll, but righted himself by raking his claws into the floor. Once he stopped completely he just stared at Sin. This guy was no push over that's for sure. He may not look it, but he has power. "So tell me, what is the purpose of the purple dragon?"

"Our purpose is to protect the realm of dragons from the dark forces." Sin glanced over to Terrador to see a confirming nod come from the elder.

"Okay, is there more than one of you purple dragons?"

"No I am the only one."

"Wrong." With that Sin shot forward with amazing agility. Spyro tried to block or counter, but wasn't quite ready for what happened next. Everyone was appalled excluding Kain, but Kain couldn't stop himself from sweat dropping at the sudden outburst. "Damn I love this stick!" Spyro was left on rolling on the ground holding his now red muzzle from where the stick had impacted. "Now let us try again. Are there more than one of you purple dragons?"

Spyro stood up rubbing his still red muzzle. "There was, but we destroyed him. He had been corrupted by the darkness and turned on his own home."

"What do you mean...we?"

"Me and my friend Cynder. She used to be corrupted by the Dark Master until I defeated her in Convexity. Since then she has helped me defeat the Dark Master."

"Next, who is the one known as the Chronicler?" The Guardians shifted awkwardly at that question. If the Chronicler met with this one, then Sin was either important or dangerous.

"He is the dragon who has vision over this entire realm. His library holds books containing records on every dragon's life till death."

"Last one, who is the Dark Master?"

"The Dark Master is a dragon who lost his way when corrupted by the darkness. Some say it was from obsessive want for power, others say it was from delving too deep into the darker side of elemental history. I believe he was just a young dragon who lost his way, but that doesn't change the fact that he was just another power hungry embodiment of evil. He is mostly known throughout the region as the Dark Master, but truly he is named Malefore." Sin processed the information he had now obtained. It made sense thinking back on it now. The darker purple dragon, Malefore, was a being that flowed such a concentrated malicious energy, that it could bring you to your knees.

"Heh, so I finally figured you out you purple rat bastard." Sin let his smile show as he stuck out both of his hands in front of him, palm open. The dragon head ring on his left hand began to glow until it started to disintegrate into dust and started to form two balls of silver shards formed at his palms. He shut his fists on both balls and two white Chinese dragon tails wrapped up around both arms to his shoulders. From his fists a show of black fire worked its way up, burning thin air and forming two twin Tigerhead hooks. The blade came out about three feet each and colored a blood red ending in a hook. On the back of each blade was what looked to be a white Chinese dragon. The dragon extended completely down the back of the blade. Near the hook, its muzzle came out about an inch more past the hook giving it the look that the hook could be the fang of the dragons. The hand guards of the blades were complete bladed circles. If you looked closely there was what looked like claws latching on to the sword's grip. "Sorry for the trouble guys. I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just-"

"Spyro!" Sin look over his shoulder to see a young dragoness hauling all kinds of ass through the hallway. "Stay away fro-" She was stopped mid-sentence as her face was acquainted with the impenetrable field. She got back up and shook her trying to comprehend what had happened. She put her claw forward only to recoil in sudden shock as the field flashed at the sudden contact.

"Cynder calm down, he doesn't mean any harm. He was just here to get some answers. He seemed to have been tricked into an unwanted agreement and wanted to know what he was getting into." Cynder visibly calmed down after that, but was still a little tense by the appearance of this random ape looking thing. Sin gave her a once over. She was a black dragon with a maroon underbelly and wing membrane. On her head were multiple white ivory horns. On her forehead was a strange white crest. She had bracers on each of her legs including her neck and tail. On the tips of her tail and wings were scythe like blades that looked fairly lethal. "Hmmm, so you're Cynder?"

"Yea and you are?"

"My name is Sin. And before you ask I was here to get some much needed answers. Sadly I found that I almost did the one they call Malefore's dirty work. Damn, dodged a bullet there."

"And you were so close to. It's a shame I'll have to intervene." The voice echoed around the room this time and, unlike the Chronicler, everyone in the room could hear it. "I thought you would make it easy on me Sin, but good help is hard to come by these days. Guess I'll have to take care of this myself." Sin acted as fast as he could. If Malefore was going to do what he thought then there wasn't much time to act. Sin quickly ran at one arc of the circle, but it was too late. He doubled over; fell to his knees, and fell on his side. Spyro was curious as to what happened to the ape thing but kept his distance on the account that Malefore had stopped talking. It didn't take long for Sin to stir and stand up, but something was different. "This will have to suffice until my task is complete. Well Spyro, did you miss me?" Sin had turned around and one of the first noticeable features was that his black eye had turned to a glowing white with black shadows that seemed to follow its every movement.

"How...how are you still alive? Me and Cynder watched you get pulled inside the volcano." Spyro couldn't believe this, all that time and effort, for nothing.

"Oh trust me, I am far from alive. My soul is the only thing keeping me connected to this world. The reason I sent Sin here was to obtain the only  
thing that could bring me back. Your soul. But he saw through my little façade and found out who I really was so I had to take drastic measures. By taking over his body I can finish my resurrection." Sin's body tensed as he put an iron grip on his swords. Everyone was disturbed by how each word Sin said was projected in Malefore's dark, distorted voice, but it didn't match up with the lip movements. "Ready to die?" Sin took his right Tigerhead and pulled a heavy slash bringing the sword all the way to the left. Spyro was confused by the gesture until he saw a black distortion in the air in the shape of a bullet. Too late to dodge he took the bullet at full force, knocking him back into the invisible field. As soon as he hit it Sin plunged his knee into Spyro's stomach causing him to cough up blood. Sin retracted his knee and took his blades and hooked them to Spyro's horns and tossed him into the air. While airborne Sin took his blade and threw it at Spyro. The blade flew through the air and everyone notice that as it got closer to Spyro the tails on Sin's shoulder slithered farther down his arm. When the blade was close enough Sin grabbed the tail extension and swung it left like a whip making the blade and tail wrap around Spyro. Once fully secured around Spyro, Sin jerked the extended blade down and slammed Spyro into the ground. As the blade returned the tail spiraled back up his arm to his shoulder and Sin caught the blade. He moved forward as the dust began to part to see Spyro downed in a seven foot wide circle dug down about three inches.

Spyro was sprawled out bleeding and gasping for air. His midsection was shredded from where the scales from where his sword had retracted. Multiple splits from Spyro's head were bleeding from the impact to the ground, and were getting into his eyes, restricting vision. Sin stood over Spyro just shaking his head. "And to think, that I was defeated by such a pathetic whelp." Sin raised his hand to bring the sword down in a final strike. Once the movement met the halfway point his arm suddenly stopped. "Wha-!" He tried to move his other arm only to meet the same restriction. "What's happening...why can't I move?" Both eyes of the dragons lock onto Malefore's; imitating what looked to be a snarl with their eyes. Both blades forced themselves from Sin's hands and extended outwards. They then began to snake around Sin and constrict his torso and arms. After they wrapped around a few times they shot of to both sides, piercing the field, and digging themselves into the wall to hold Sin in place. Once inside the walls the dragon blades looked at the other dragons in the room and heard Sin's voice echo in their heads.

"Go!" The Guardians quickly went on the move to subdue the Malefore possessed Sin. Cyril shot a breath of ice freezing him up to his shoulders and shot multiple ice spikes into the air that came crashing down and created a makeshift cage. Terrador was next as he stomped his foot and a spire of jagged stone encircled Sin's immobile body, then he slammed his mace into the ground making a dome with a decent sized hole in it just like Catherine. Volteer was last as while everyone was immobilizing Sin he was charging up his elemental attack. Volteer's eyes were a deep, glowing blue as he raised his head and roared to the sky. Every ounce of electrical charge rocketed up and disappeared into the sky. A hole was blown into the roof only to have a second larger one be put next to it as a concentrated charge of lightning entered the hole on top of the dome. Next thing the dragons saw was a huge flash of light, the destruction of the prison, and an unconscious Sin. The Guardians all gathered around the body of the downed human. Cyril was the first of them to speak.

"What shall we do with him for the time being, Terrador?"

"We shall keep him here for now. Each of us will have to take a shift to watch over him until he comes to. Volteer, could you please take him to a vacant room?"

"Will do Terrador." Volteer scooped up Sin's body and positioned it on his back before trekking towards one of the multiple hallways to find a room. While accomplishing that Terrador had made his way over the downed Spyro. Spyro was wheezing and gasping for breath from the sudden beat down.

"Are you okay young one?" Spyro gave what looked like a nod and tried to stand up. He got his claws underneath him only to topple over before even trying to push himself up. With no energy to even look at the earth Guardian, he settled for talking to the wall.

"No, Terrador...I guess I'm not." Terrador cracked a small smile as he scooped Spyro up and positioned him comfortably in his paw, before taking him towards his room. "Terrador, am I really that weak?" Terrador raised a questioning brow and looked down at Spyro. He had on a solemn look that was more saddening by the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"No Spyro, Malefore's dark magic works in many ways. Add to the fact that none of us knew anything about Sin. We were unprepared for any power or skill he might have held. All of us underestimated his true power, and that almost led to our downfall." Terrador let his thoughts drift back to the strange two legged creature. Just how powerful was he, and what exactly was he doing with Malefore. Best to stop worrying and save those questions for when he awakens.

Kain watched as Terrador had turned down one of the multiple hallways to Spyro's room. His brain was attempting to process the string of events that had just occurred. Could Sin have known this would have happened? Is that what he was trying to tell Catherine, so she wouldn't get involved? Sin didn't want to not have friends, he didn't want casualties. Now he felt like an ass for what he said. Sin only had his best intentions set out for him and Catherine, even though he made her cry it probably hurt him on the inside, but he still did it to keep him. Kain had only one thing to do, acquaint his palm with his face. "Dumbass!" Kain looked over his shoulder to see Cynder shifting her head between the hallways both combatants were taken to. "Hey...are you okay?" Cynder was startled by his voice. She was so sucked into the conflict that she thought that everyone had left.

"I...I don't know what just happened, or to believe. I'm worried about Spyro and I don't know if I should be worried for or scared of Sin. I want to check on Spyro and I want to ask Sin so many questions. I just don't know what I should do." Cynder gave an annoyed huff. Everything escalated so fast that she had no time for a question and answer.

"You should go check on Spyro for now. From the power of the attack that Sin took, he'll be out for quite a while. So just let him rest and go visit Spyro, knowing him he'll want to know you're okay." Cynder nodded her head and set off to follow Terrador. Kain watched her off until he was sure she was out of earshot. "So Catherine, I'm guessing you saw it all?" Kain shifted his sight over his shoulder to see Catherine come out from the exit of the Temple.

"Yes...so, do you think that's why he said all of that? Why he thought we wouldn't trust him anymore?"

"I believe so, and we thought he was just being a jerk. All he was thinking about was our well-being, and we just slapped him in the face. Guess we are friends; he just didn't want to drag us into the line of fire. Man...we have a bit of apologizing ahead of us." Kain thought about how Sin acted at the entrance. He wasn't truly aggressive and didn't try actually harming them to threaten them. He just told them that they should leave and forget him. "Damn bastard pulling crap like that, c'mon Catherine, let's go check up on our idiot. No telling what we are going to get ourselves into." Catherine fell into step beside Kain as he went to follow Volteer.

It didn't take long to find Volteer and Sin. Kain and Cat had walked down the hallway until they came upon the only open door in the hallway. When they got close enough they could hear Volteer, but they heard him conversing with a female voice. "So what is his status nurse?"

"Well, he isn't injured to badly. He just seems to be tired. If what you told me is true, I'm surprised he doesn't have extreme injuries. It takes a lot to survive an onslaught from the Guardians." Kain and Catherine walked inside the room to see Volteer with a yellow dragoness. She looked to be half the size of Volteer, so that meant that she was years their senior. Her underbelly, wing membrane, and horns were all white. She had four horns in all. Two small ones were set above the middle of her skull, while two larger ones began on her head and swept back, meeting in a point. She had nothing on her spine, but at the end of her tail there was a spear that looked like a cross. And on her front right leg there was a band that had a medical cross insignia. Volteer was the first to address their arrival.

"Ah, how are you young dragons? Have you by chance been injured?" Both young dragons shook their heads before Catherine answered.

"No sir, we came to see how Sin was doing. We really would like some answers right about now." Now it was the yellow dragoness's turn to speak.

"He should be fine he was just knocked out cold, that's all. He'll be up in no time that's for sure."

"I'd hope so because he needs to make up for some stupid shit he's done."

"We'll it's like I said he should be up soon." The nurse didn't notice everyone's reaction until she felt something poke her rear.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you untie me? I really hate waking up in these situations." The nurse turned around before jumping in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" She had her claw over her chest, like she was going to have a heart attack. The next thing she did was thump him in the forehead with a talon. "And you shouldn't be moving with the way things turned out today."

"Trust me if you don't let me out now, I'll just find some way to get free. The Guardians know of that already." Volteer just shook his head and chuckled.

"You should just release him Clair. One way or another he'll get out." Clair just sighed and began to cut the ropes binding him to the bed. Once the bindings were gone Sin hopped out of bed and began stretching.

"Honestly, we really need to stop meeting under these circumstances." Volteer let out a low laugh at Sin's inquisition.

"Sorry, but with what happened we would like to take some precautions."

"Fair enough." Sin finished his stretches and stood up. "So, is there a place where I can grab something to eat? Not to be rude, but I'm starving." Volteer jerked his head to the side signaling Sin to follow him. As they left Clair started to clean up her station.

"You have a pretty good friend right there." Kain gave Clair a confused raise of the brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I worked on him when the Guardians brought him in after that incident at the gate and he kept asking if you two were safe. Every so often he would try to get off the bed to check on you two, so we had to restrain him to keep him from further injuring himself." After hearing this the pair of dragons felt even worse. Not only did Sin take a blow that could have been fatal, but he wanted to be sure they were safe and he kept them both from possibly getting hurt.

"Come on Cat we should go and catch up to him." They both left to go find Sin, and apologize.

Not long after Cynder had left to find Spyro had they began conversing in his room. Cynder had just asked if he was okay after the fight. "I'm fine just a little banged up. Nothing serious was found so all I have to do is rest until I recover. One thing is for sure though, that Sin guy is no pushover. I felt a little bit of Malefore's darkness, but most of it was from his own power. I don't believe I could've beaten him on fair ground."

"Now don't say that Spyro, I'm pretty sure you could've of beaten him. We beat Malefore didn't we?"

"But that's just it; we combined our power to beat him. Think about it, I was a hatchling who believed he was a dragonfly for most of his life and you were corrupted by Malefore and his army, so both of us hadn't had any true battle experience until we fought to get to Malefore. No practice with our elements, no training in any type of combat, so really we were going on mostly instinct." He had never really thought about this at all. It wasn't until he saw how it felt being defeated, with help he was strong but alone, alone he was just an average teen running on pure instinct. He was only told by the Chronicler how to access his elemental powers, not how to fully utilize them. When this came to mind he was almost surprised to see how they even beat Malefore on their own. Cynder also saw truth to the words he spoke. They were never given proper tutoring on how to accomplish things to their best ability. Maybe it was time to change that. Now that Malefore was stalled for the time being they should get to training. Oh yeah, this time they would be ready for anything.

"So Volteer, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Sin and Volteer had finally made it to the dining room and grabbed some meat that was set out among the tables. Once they got settled Volteer had wanted to ask him a few questions.

"Just some things about you and your species. You are not from here that's for sure and I'm always one who is up for learning new things." Sin nodded and began eating ready for any questions Volteer wanted to shoot. Volteer took his time thinking over the best way he should ask the question. "So what exactly are you."

"My species is called homosapien or better known as human. We are the dominant species of our home known as Earth."

"How exactly did you get to this realm?"

"The one you call Malefore offered to bring me here. The only thing I had to do was take out Spyro, but at the time I didn't know what he did or why he needed to be killed. I knew there was something that didn't fit so I didn't completely trust him. Why I came here? Number one, I had nothing better to do. Number two, where I'm from dragons are the coolest thing ever so I couldn't pass up a chance to meet them."

"Now what about Kain and Catherine?"

"Those two I met when I woke up in this realm. They found me knocked unconscious out in the forest. They offered me an escort here after some convincing that I wasn't a threat. And no, they didn't know of any of my intentions here. I kept them in the dark about everything so don't think they were in on this." Volteer nodded his head in understanding.

"Last question, what exactly can you tell me about your power?"

"That is something I can't give you much information on. As far I as I can remember they have been with me since birth. I found out about them and since a young age I've been training with them. Best thing is that they recognize their wielder so if someone else attempts to wield them they will turn on him or her." Volteer clapped his two front paws, the sound echoing throughout the large room.

"Thank you for supplying me with this much needed knowledge. It's been bothering ever since we brought you here from the gate."

"I'm glad to have helped you in your quest for knowledge." Volteer gave a shake of his head before leaving the dining hall to go and write out his discoveries. After a while of sitting alone Kain and Catherine had made their way into the dining hall. Both were nervous to confront him but they wanted to get this done. Both dragons walked over and took a seat in front of Sin. Sin looked up from his food and addressed them. "Hey guys, what brings you here?" Kain took a deep breath before answering the question.

"We're sorry for the way we acted outside. We didn't know you were trying to help us." Sin just waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry; really I should be the one apologizing. I didn't want to make you cry Catherine. I just wanted to explain to you that something I didn't want you two to get mixed in was about to happen." Kain then gave a sly smile.

"Does that mean that you'll stop being a hard ass and finally accept us as friends?"

"We were always friends, I just said that so you wouldn't follow, but that didn't work out to well." They all gave a good laugh at the statement. Since things were calmed down for the time being everything felt pretty good.

"Hey Sin; I want to talk to you!" Sin turned around to spot a worse for wear Spyro trudging beside Cynder. They slowly worked their way over until both of them sat opposite of him beside Cat and Kain.

"Hey man sorry for what happened back there."

"It's all right I'm fine." With that said Spyro got a tail blade upside the head courtesy of Cynder.

"You're not all right; you shouldn't even be up right now!" Spyro rubbed the back of his head from the impact of the metal appendage.

"I'm sorry Cynder, but I really wanted to talk to Sin. I need answers to what happened." Cynder just crossed her arms and turned her head. Spyro gave a heavy sigh; she could worry too much sometimes. He turned his head and attention back to Sin. "So could you please give me some kind of explanation as to what happened back there?"

"All in all Malefore had somehow gained control of my mind. I'm not completely sure how he did it so I can't help you there. My swords didn't turn on him when they should have because it was still me wielding them, but once I was able to get them to listen I told them to get an opening for the Guardians. That's when they constricted him and broke the barrier giving the Guardians the perfect moment to strike. Next thing I knew was that I was out like a light. Those Guardians truly deserve their title, because their power is outrageous beyond scales."

"What about power, was he using his own or yours?" This was the question Spyro really wanted an answer for. This would choose his and Cynder's path to training.

"I could feel a little bit of his power. He must have been weakened from when you two defeated him. Mostly he was relying on my power alone to get through that."

"Good, hear that Cynder that means we know what we have to do." She gave a curt nod of understanding.

"Yep, we have to get even stronger to make sure we can kill him off for good." Spyro turned to look back at Sin.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

"Well I can see what side I'm choosing. Looks as if I'll be crashing here until my services are no longer useful. Seems like you stuck being a sinner for the time being." They all looked at him, a frown adorning every face what. Sin was confused by their looks. "What?" Kain Cynder was the one who spoke all of their minds.

"That was bad, really bad, like that was beyond the worst thing you could have said to act even an ounce of cool." Sin slammed his hands down on the table, stood up, and started walking away yelling over his shoulder.

"Whatever, I don't have to this from anybody. I'm out!" With that he turned down a hallway at random. All the dragons in the room had to sweat drop at his antics. Catherine was the only on to speak.

"Everyone else remember that he has no clue how to get around the Temple?" Everyone in the group gave an affirmative nod. "Should we go help him?" Everyone just shook their heads at the question. Spyro was still confused and spoke the first thing that came to most people's minds when they met Sin.

"Things might become a little to interesting now with him around."

After many minutes and endless hallway walking Sin had finally made it outside. Man how great it was to smell the fresh air again. He looked down the large hill of steps into the great city if Warfang. Now, it was time to explore! He didn't like it, but he wanted to see how many fights would be picked with him. He had been bored from being locked inside the Temple and it was time to preoccupy himself by kicking some ass! "All right, let's get this party started!" And that's when he began his journey, walkin- "Aw fuck!" -falling down the stairs.

A young hatchling was bounding through the busy city looking for something of great importance. "Mommy, mommy!" He bounced up to a blue dragoness, running circles around her feet. The mother just smiled at her child's antics.

"What is it son?" The boy stopped, shooting his mother a wide grin.

"Come look at this, there's a weird creature that fell down the Temple steps. It looks so cool!" He then started running back towards the Temple were a large group of dragons had piled up at the stairs, with his mom in pursuit.

As minutes passed dragons upon dragons gathered around the downed Sin. "Damn, never thought those stairs would end." Every dragon was startled by the sudden noise the Ape like Cheetah creature emitted. They began to back up when Sin started to stir and stand. Sin shook his head a few times and looked up only to come face to face with a crowd of curious eyes. He felt a little awkward being the center of attention. He put a hand up in an awkward greeting. "Hello?" No one answered him and he didn't like how weird this was. He raised his hand and poke is thumb out, pointing towards his right. "Sooo...I'm just...going to leave now." And he began a fast walk in the given direction. As he got closer to the crowd that blocked his path they began to open up in a set path. He went inside the sea of scales and got out all in one piece. He was grinning, happy to be out of that little mess, now it was time to find some challengers.

How did he get himself into this mess? Where did it all go wrong? Not even five minutes after he had left the crowd did he pick a fight. Sin had to roll to dodge yet another enlarged fireball. This had been a continuous process with different elemental attacks. "Oh c'mon guys, can't you take a joke? Your attacks aren't that shitty." That earned him a ball of electricity, rocks, and a Comet Dash. "Tch, never mind you guys suck." Somehow it had turned into a one versus eight, and the dragons had created a circle around him. They had been going on with an onslaught of attacks and haven't given Sin a chance to counter. He had been trying to enrage them so they would do something sloppy enough to go on the offensive. "C'mon, you call yourself dragons? All I see here are a bunch of little hatchlings." And a blow to their manhood earns him his wish. All dragons charged up their own separate elements for one big attack. As far as they knew he was a sitting duck. They launched their attacks, everyone meeting at the same spot. Sin was still as each projectile hit home. A large scale explosion brought a grin to each one of the dragon's faces. They all believed that it was impossible for anyone to avoid that last attack. The one thing that they forgot to factor in was pretty crucial, ducks know how to fly. Among the column of smoke the dragons didn't so two objects breach to the outside. The surprise on their faces were priceless as they watched two doomed souls have a hooked blade wrap around each ones neck and secure itself to their horns. Both dragons were quickly jerked in the air only to meet skulls, and then were thrown to the ground. Everyone was surprised by the sudden aerial assault, but nothing readied them for what happened next. The scaly appendages began to rotate dragging the bodies with them, gaining more acceleration with each revolution. They weren't sure what was happening until in the blink of an eye the circle grew wider, putting each dragon in a merry-go-round. Once each dragon got caught in the huge rotation a flick of the wrist sent them flying, crashing into many buildings and market stalls.

"Man, didn't cause nearly enough destruction. I must still be pretty worn out after that fight with Spyro." Sin put his hands on his hips and observed his art of chaos. This was good; this shows that he hasn't gotten even a slight bit rusty. "So anyone else wanna go? Preferably someone who isn't a pussy would be nice." Every dragon scuttled around in place. At first they thought this newcomer was just a big mouth wannabe hotshot, but he proved his mettle by expressing just how skillful he was. Seconds passed and Sin thought he got his hopes up by trying to ease his boredom with a good fight. Shrugging his shoulders he had just put his foot on the first stair when he heard a voice break from the crowd.

"Hold up, I'll take you on!" Raising a brow Sin turned to face the new coming victim. It was a dragoness, ranging around about Spyro and Cynder's age. She was a bright white color with a blazing orange underbelly and had mesmerizing ice blue colored eyes. Her wings were white while her wing membrane was also white, but had the blazing orange forming flame like patterns rising up from the bottom of the membranes. She had no spikes on her spine and at the end of her tail was a gold Chakram. On the end of the Chakram were three large spikes arranged in a cross shape, one at the tip, one on the right, and one on the left. Nothing was in the center, so it was just an open circle. Her horns came a little off her head before dropping at an angle and then rounded back up ending in an open loop looking capable of holding something. On her left upper arm was a brace, inscribed with many patterns, that had a silver angelic wing that ran along her shoulder. All in all Sin found her to be one interesting women.

"Uh, not to be sexist or anything, but this kinda contradicts my last statement." The dragoness was confused at first, and then she remembered what he said when he called out for better challenger. She gave Sin a toothy grin, getting the joke he was inquiring.

"Oh ha ha, I see what you did there. Just know that I'm a bit more of a challenge then those bulks of brawn. I might surprise you with a few of my own tricks." Sin started to jump up and down all giddy about the upcoming fight. This girl could take a joke, she could keep her cool, and her style of fashion was pretty damn sweet.

"I like you already; you're a girl that stands out from the crowd. In spirit and physical appearance. I can already tell I'll have plenty of fun." He got a good hold on his Tigerheads as he prepared for battle.

"Same here, I know that I'll get a challenge out of you. It's grown quite boring around her lately." She crouched down into a defensive stance, ready to defend or counter against her sparring partner.

Sin started of the fight as he quickly extended his blade and threw it at the dragoness. She was ready for it and dodged to the side. Sin was getting ready to pull it in to start another attack, but she dove in at the outstretched weapon and caught it on the loop in her horns. Sin had not seen this coming and was even more surprised when he was spun in a wide circle and thrown through the air. He was flying through the air when he saw the dragoness begin to charge. He instinctively blocked as she jumped and angled in a Comet Dash that knocked him even farther back. He landed and performed a front flip successfully avoiding a second Comet Dash. As he passed over her Sin hooked both his swords into the loops atop her head. This stopped her advance and when he touched the ground he crouched and pulled the swords forward, bringing her of him and slamming her into the ground on her back. That didn't stop her; for once she landed she recovered quickly and brought the Chakram over his head. She did the same thing and pulled her tail forward, throwing Sin just like he threw her. Sin hit the ground and rolled into a crouching position, gradually slowing down as he slid. Both combatants were now across from each other breathing heavily. Sin started to smile, and then it grew into a chuckled, till it became a full on laugh. "Ha ha yes, this is the fight I've been looking for! Someone who has the thought process to know to utilize every tactic in a fight. I've hardly even seen your element. You girl, I like you. We should have battles in future times, cause this is getting me pumped!" The dragoness couldn't help but crack a smile. The man in front of her was definitely an interesting one. He knew the thrill of a fight, not just being one to fight just for a fight. His fighting prowess was amazing and she could tell he wasn't even at full speed. She doubted she could win even the way he was now. Yes, finally someone worth the time in training and hard work. And she could see he was having just as much fun as her, he knew they joy of a strong opponent.

"I'm enjoying this to; I can finally put my training to the test. You aren't some measly pushover or loud mouth; no you actually have bark and bite. I would be glad to fight with you anytime."

"So...are you ready to end this girl?"

"Damn straight." They both stood up and readied a final showdown. Sin moved both swords into a reversal grip while the dragoness let out a cold mist from her mouth. She opened her jaws wide before bringing them down in a crunch. Once both parts of her jaw connected, a flat double edged blade of crystallized ice about two feet long formed. Both fighters crouched low and took off in a burst of speed, the dragoness using her wings to propel her fast, and Sin using his natural trained speed. Not even halfway Sin threw both his swords at her the tattoo coming completely off and becoming a missile like projectile. The dragoness gave a smirk as he saw he discarded his weapons, and ducked under them. She began to move faster to close the gap between herself and Sin when she saw him defenseless. All the changed when she felt something wraparound he midsection. The dragons had melded onto her body like a tattoo and began to constrict her. The tattoo circled all four of her legs and pulled them to her body tripping her up. Instead of falling, she was jerked back with the swords soaring threw the air until both blades pieced the wall. She hit the wall and slid down only to be yanked up from the extension being retracted. She was hanging from the wall by the extensions when suddenly Sin dropped from the sky with a downward palm strike, shattering her ice blade. As soon as he hit the ground, he had a stick outstretched from under his shoulder to her throat.

"Game over." The dragoness's eyes were widened by the insane spectacle. She had never in her life seen someone with such tactical skills. She was brought out of thoughts by a tap on the snout. Looking up she saw Sin giving her a wide smile. "That was an amazing fight. I knew coming down here was worth it." He put both hands on her shoulders and the tattoo began to climb up his arm, back to his shoulder. With a good tug he pulled the swords free from the wall. The swords morphed until the blades had turned into the bottom jaw of both dragons. The dragon in his left hand moved over his left hand and positioned itself on the back of his palm. The dragon in his right hand slithered up his left arm, it body coiling over Sin's ring finger. Once fully encircled around his finger the dragon's head shrunk and burned with black fire. Once the fire disappeared, the dragon was replaced with the silver ring that had transformed from its blade form.

The dragoness started to fall when Sin caught her and set her on the ground. Once she was down he backed out and put a fist out in front of him. "Good fight, want to do it again sometime Ms..." She pounded his fist with one of her balled up claws.

"Val and I would happily spar with you anytime Mr..."

"Sin, well I guess I'll see you around Val." And with that Sin turned around to leave. Val hadn't met many people worthy of calling a friend, but he was cool in her book. Hopefully she'll get to see him again sometime, whenever he comes back to town again. "Oh shit!" Well, that is, if he makes it up the stairs.

And there you go my second chapter to this story. Honestly it didn't take as long as I thought it would. I was finally able to introduce one of Sin's weapons. So I'm glad about that. Next chapter might calm down on the action seeing as how that's where the story is flowing so far. Do want to have to many people getting their ass kicked in one day, then I have no one else to humiliate through a one sided battle. And before the thought gets through your head, no Sin is not some kind of overpowered unbeatable godly Kratos like badass. I'll explain in due time how exactly he got that good, so just slow that damn thought process down a little. It's only two chapters and you're thinking twenty chapters. You might hurt yourself so calm down. Next chapter should be up pretty soon. Fucking work and other shit gets in the way and I try to make time to write in between breaks.

That's all for now, I'm out bitches

Embodiment of Darkness


	3. I Hate Fillers

Sins of the Fallen, Scorn of Man

[Disclaimer] Second verse same as the first. Well looks like it's time to calm down for a bit. Too much ass has been kicked and it's time to give the poor unlucky bastards a break. Don't know how many were waiting for this and how many were loathing it, but here it is chapter three.

Chapter 3 - I Hate Fillers

"I've noticed that traveling with you two bores me beyond any comprehension." Kain and Catherine had volunteered to show Sin around town so he could navigate his way through it when needed. And as usual he got bored once again. As if that wasn't to be expected of him. It has been three days since his first decent from the Temple and since then he's been the daily gossip between bystanders around the city. Some were amazed by his skill and power while others were afraid with what exactly he could do with it. All in all everyone seemed to have started to keep to themselves when it came to Sin, so no fights have broken out lately which was good for the two dragon companions, not so much for Sin. "Dammit I knew I shouldn't have gone all out. I scared away all the prey. Maybe I can find Val somewhere and we can spar again." Kain shook his head and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sin, I think I speak for both me and Cat when I say that you've already humiliated enough people. Give them a break there's such a thing as too much excitement." Sin thought about it for a moment. He guessed that he had beaten them up pretty badly. Guess he went a little overboard. A little breather wouldn't hurt that badly, he could use the rest.

"I guess you're right Kain, maybe they could use a break." That's when his head shot up straight as he thought of one of his most amazing plans ever. "And maybe if I keep waiting, they'll think it was just a fluke. That will make them get really cocky and want to come fight me again so I can just bury their asses back into the ground. That's a good plan, thanks Kain!" Kain began to sputter as Catherine just busted out laughing so hard she could hardly walk straight.

"That...that's not what I meant! Now you're just putting words into my mouth!"

"Kain there's no point in an argument. We both know that no matter what we do Sin will somehow find a way to get what he wants." Kain heaved a sigh at the comment. The young ice dragon knew that Catherine was correct in what she said. One way or another, Sin found some means to always get his way. "But Kain is right in more than one way. You need to stop fighting, if only for today. We don't need the whole town having fears about what you might do."

"Okay mom, we'll do it your way for today."

"Good, and as for you Kain stop fighting with Sin. I swear you're almost as much as a child as he is." Kain shot a glare at her when she compared him to Sin. Meanwhile Sin was sticking his tongue out at him. His eyes twitched as he matched Sin by also sticking his tongue out. This resolved into Kain getting a sledgehammer in the back of his head. Sin started to laugh his ass off until he was uppercut in the chin with a pillar of rock rising from the ground. "My point exactly, now come on, we still have the whole town to explore." As she walked of both males got off the ground and followed her, sure to keep a safe distance between them and her.

"Hey man, your girlfriend is crazy and she scares me."

"It saddens me to say, but sometimes I wonder who really the man in this relationship is." Both males shivered at the thought. The dragoness could be a sadist when she wanted to be and that usually meant bad news. They just cut their losses and continued going through the town, and hopefully they could come out alive.

Spyro and Cynder had been traveling through the vast halls of the Temple looking for the Guardians. After almost an hour of searching they decided to stay in the central room to wait for them. About thirty minutes of waiting got them what they set out for. The Guardians walked into the central chamber silently conversing between each other. Terrador was the first to notice the young dragons and silenced the other Guardians with his booming voice. "Ah Spyro, Cynder, what brings you both here." Spyro and Cynder gave one another a glance and nodded as Spyro stepped forward to speak both of their concerns.

"We wish to get more advanced training. If Malefore is back out there and he could bring a being here that could easily overpower any of us then I want to be ready. The fact that Sin defeated me with his own close quarter prowess proves that I need to get stronger so that I may protect everyone." The Guardians gave a round of nods between each other. Volteer was the one to answer this time around.

"We all thought that you two would want to delve deeper into your abilities. It was only a matter of time and understanding. We would be happy to assist you in your goal of knowledge." The young dragons were visibly happy to hear that. Now they can become stronger, and maybe one day be on par with Sin. "We will talk about training regiments tomorrow. You two need a little break with how the beginning of this week started off." The two dragons took their leave to go enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow wouldn't be easy and they knew it, so might as well relax before things get serious.

"So Cynder, what would you like to do?"

"I wouldn't mind going into the town. We may run into the others while we're down there. Never know, something interesting might even happen. It always seems to be that way when you're around Sin." They headed to the entrance of the Temple to descend the stairs into the city. Intent on finding the others, or just enjoying a walk through the town.

"So how exactly did you get mixed in with us?" Sin was slowly being dragged across the ground by the Chakram around his neck. They had run into Val while examining the many wares displayed throughout the market. At first she wanted to fight, but once Sin had told her his plan to crush every fighter's pride she had asked that she come along. After he refused her request saying something about her getting him into another fight and ruining his plan had she forcefully came along. Ending with Sin being pulled through the rest of the city by the bane of a woman.

"Because I can besides, you seem like a pretty cool guy, so I want to get to know you a little better." Kain and Cat had broken off from the group during their argument. That left the dragoness and human to traverse the dragon city. They had pretty much explored the whole city and now they were just walking around randomly. "See anything you might want to look at?"

"All I can see when I look around is mostly your ass." That brought a blush to Val's face. She jerked her tail back briefly choking Sin.

"I'm sure it looks great, but I was talking about around the town." This guy could never truly be serious until necessary. And you could never predict what would come out of that smart ass mouth next.

"Well I could really go for a clothing store. I didn't exactly pack clothes for a vacation in another world." He had been venturing around in the same bloodstained clothing since his first day here. Most of his shirt was torn and bloodied from the incident at the gate and his pants were mostly stained with dirt from the multiple fights. Long story short he needed a few new outfits.

"Ya, not only that but you could also go for a bath or something. Cause you're kinda reeking buddy." Sin just blew a raspberry at her comment. Val rolled her eyes; he could be such a child. They continued on to find the requested apparel shop. After walking through multiple streets, they found a small apparel store sitting off on its own. "Sin, we found the store you were looking for." She looked over her shoulder to see that said man was missing from the center of her Chakram.

"Okay I get it, yes you have a nice ass, but I would kinda like to get this over with." Val looked forward to find Sin propped against the doorframe waiting for her to come in. Sin walked inside the store with Val soon in tow. Taking a look around, he spotted clothing for many of the dwellers of the city. Ranging from Mole to Dragon there were practical outfits to your more elegant and fancy clothing. Lying around the shop were multiple pieces of cloth, thread, needles, and other sewing material. Sin made his way to the front counter where he rang a bell that was set to notify the shopkeeper of customers. After a while without a response he rang it again. Again he got no answer for a short period of time. He looked around the store to see that it was only him and Val. Squatting down he threw an intense stare at the bell before sticking his tongue resembling a cat and proceeded to go full retard hitting the bell repeatedly, multiple rings echoing through the empty store. Val only gave him a deadpan look and only one sentence.

"Are you seriously doing this right now?" Sin stopped in the middle of his ringing spree and turned to look at Val, tongue still slightly protruding from his mouth. The two were having a staring contest until Sin began hitting the bell again. It wasn't until a hand had slapped Sin's hands away did the store go silent. Sin looked up to see a middle-aged Cheetah behind the counter. He reached for the bell again to have it slapped it away a second time. The third time the shopkeeper quickly unsheathed a stick and brought it forward towards Sin's hand, only to have it blocked by his own stick. The two locked eyes with hardened glares before engaging in a battle of leaf and splinter. The two were quick, neither giving a chance for an opening, and matching each other's strikes perfectly. It all ended when both clashed, but the Cheetah positioned his stick where Sin's got wedged where a small twig was broke off. With Sin trapped the Cheetah quickly twisted his stick snatching it from Sin's grip and sending it across the store to clatter to the ground. Sin stood his ground, just staring at his open palm. He moved his sight to the shopkeeper and punched a fist into an open hand, before closing the hand over the fist and giving a low bow.

"Sensei." The Cheetah gave a small smile as he set the stick beneath the counter.

"You are very skilled young one, but you have much to learn."

"I will train my hardest so that one day I may surpass you, Sensei."

"I will be ready for that day." They both were trading pride in one another's achievements, like that between student and teacher. Val just had her mouth agape. She had just seen Sin be beat for the first time. It was too much to take in at the moment. The one thing swirling around in her head was the question that had been bugging her during the fight.

"Do you two know each other?" Both of them looked at Val before staring back at one another. Next, both moved like a mirror effect, jabbing a thumb out to point at ones opposite. They both answered in unison in an answer that took all the cake.

"Me, know him? Hell no!"

Val just took her horns and started to pull on them like it was hair. "I always get stuck with fucking idiots!" The two warriors gave her a questioning look before turning back to the matter at hand. The Cheetah was the first to speak as he brought up the reasons for being there.

"So have you come to buy some wares or to stress out your friend to the point of accelerated aging?" Sin chuckled to the question and was rewarded a smack to the back of the head.

"Why does everyone want to hit me in the back of the head?" He rubbed his head and glared at Val who was looking up to the ceiling as if nothing happened. "Ya, actually I would like multiple copies of a custom made outfit if you wouldn't mind sparing some time."

"Please, I have the time; just look at all the customers. The question is do you have enough patience?" Val just gave a snort and a small chuckle.

"This guy having patience, that's like telling a dragon not to fly. If the worst comes he might just burn the shop down." Sin just sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"She's got me there; I can't sit still without something preoccupying me." Thinking about it brought a frown to Sin's face. "And I can't fight either; I was told that I shouldn't frighten anyone any more than I already have." With that he crossed his arms over his chest in an aggravated manner. "This day just completely sucks now." Val just rolled her eyes at the man's childish antics.

"Just tell him how you want the outfit made and we can walk around town until he has finished." The Cheetah nodded and lifted up a hinged door that led towards the back of the store. Sin walked behind the counter and they both disappeared inside a back room, leaving Val to her thoughts. Currently she was thinking about her traveling companion. The guy was all in all a stubborn man and a smart ass, but he meant well. He was one that didn't approve of pointless fighting and fought for either the fun of it or to keep something or someone safe. She could see that under the childish nature was someone who knew what it took and would give his all for his goals. Val admired that about him, there were few people in the world that could be described as that. It was a good thing she challenged him that day, because she found one diamond in the rough. And she wasn't going to take it for granted.

Spyro and Cynder were taking their time traveling around the city, occasionally getting some form of gratitude for saving the realm. Most of their time was spent examining all of the extravagant items being displayed, but they would stop and just enjoy the time they were spending together. The end of the Dark Army brought peaceful times to this land, and that meant that they could finally settle down and not travel around the world. Cynder let a soft smile grace her features as she and Spyro lay down and enjoyed the view of a beautiful, clear sky. "It's so beautiful, I don't think I've ever actually just stopped and looked at the sky." Spyro was staring at Cynder, a look of pure happiness.

"Me neither." He whispered below his breath admiring how beautiful she was. There weren't any words to describe her except for angel and goddess. Even before the fall of Malefore he had looked at her the same way. But even after having the courage to stand against and defeat Malefore he couldn't tell her how he felt, no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he would try he either choked or something would interrupt. If he couldn't confess, then he would just cherish the time he was able to spend with her. Both dragons sat in the serene silence, before it was disrupted by a distant voice.

"When I find you your ass is mine!" Spyro looked up to find himself being hit by a large body of mass. Spyro and his mysterious luggage tumbled a few feet before skidding to a stop. Opening his eyes the purple dragon was welcomed by his most awkward moment that just might scar him. Sin was lying on top of Spyro, his head on its side pressed against his chest, and a single finger making small circles on his chest. "Oh big boy are you gonna take me out, or are you going to skip introductions and show me the best time of my life?" Now Spyro sported an immense blush, his mouth wide open, embarrassment written all over his features. Fuel was only added to the fire as Cynder walked upon the rather disturbing, but amusing, scene.

"What...are you doing?" Spyro tried to open his mouth and speak in his defense, but the awkward moment left him to stun to form words. It only became worse when Sin produced a look of mock surprise.

"Spyro, did you not tell her about...us?" That only deepened the red that adorned his face. He couldn't say anything from his position in this problem. Only able to form incoherent sentences with only few words.

"I...who...what...I don't...what's happening?!" Spyro's stuttering only added to the hilarity of the situation. "Cynder, it's not what it looks like!" The black dragoness could do nothing as loud fits of laughter erupted from her mouth. She tried her hardest to hold it in, but the way he looked and spoke was too much for her to handle. Spyro glanced down to see the source of his displeasure literally rolling along the ground laughing his ass off. After almost ten minutes of endless laughter both dragoness and human lifted themselves from the ground, gasping for some much needed oxygen. Sin, finally making it to his feet, was bent over still huffing from the loss of breath.

"Oh my god man, you should have seen the look on your face. Man I love my job, being the bane of everyone's existence has its perks." Spyro still sat, shocked by the sudden occurrence of this awkward scene.

"What the hell just happened?" Cynder let out the last of her giggles and turned to the center of attention. His expression of shock and the deeply reddened cheeks made the purple dragon look cute.

"Probably the most mentally scaring event you'll ever have in your entire life." Cynder never believed, ever in her entire moments of living, that Sin would ever do something like that. But damn it all if it didn't make her day. That was the funniest thing she has seen in a while. Sin moved over Spyro and gestured an open hand towards the dragon.

"Hey man, are you okay? I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, but I couldn't resist the thought of how funny it would be." Spyro gripped his hand and Sin pulled the dragon up from his laying position. After righting himself Spyro took a minute to recover from the cruel joke. Once his heart rate slowed and his face returned to its natural color, he sent the best death glare he could muster at the moment and sent it to Sin.

"If you ever do that again I'll roast you inside out with lightning, nice and slowly." Sin put his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"Okay calm down, it was a one-time thing and it'll never happen again." The purple dragon gave a snort, expelling smoke from his nostrils. He wouldn't admit it, but the joke was pretty hilarious. For one you don't expect someone to fall from the sky, and then think they would pull a fake seducing act, especially with them being the same sex. You just never knew with Sin, the guy's personality was all kinds of random. But he was a good guy, easy to get along with and always dependable. From what he heard from Catherine, he would do anything to protect what he cares about.

"Hey Sin you still alive? Oh, so that's where you landed." Val walked over to them, quickly making her way to Sin. "See I told you I cou- OW!" She fell on her backside holding her snout that was getting increasingly red by the second. Sin had turned around and smacked her on the muzzle with his stick, a scowl of anger on his features.

"I didn't mean throw me! What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Hey you said you didn't feel like walking so I gave you the next best thing!" She defended her reason still holding the sore impact spot.

"I swear if I didn't get a good laugh out of that I'd be beating you ass right now!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you, perv!" The argument continued on for minutes, petty insults thrown back and forth. Spyro and Cynder just sat there, watching the amusing show that played out for them. After almost an hour of petty squabbling did Spyro loudly clear his through catching the attention of Sin and Val.

"As funny as this is, I've wanted to ask just why you fell from the sky?" Sin just scratched the back of his head as he began to explain such happenings.

"Well, me and Val had been walking around town for a while waiting for my clothes to be made."

[A few boooooooring minutes ago]

Val smacked Sin in the back of the head with her tail, both walking away from a pile of smoking ash. "What is wrong with you? That was the seventh cart in the past thirty minutes!" She gave a look of pity at the mole kneeled in front of his cart for the selling of his fruits. Sin instantly had a look of disbelief on his face.

"What that can't be right!" He turned around and gave a calculative look at the many stalls among the street. A few were burnt to the ground thanks to the rolling disaster himself. "I swear there was more than that." He waited a few minutes before snapping his finger, lighting the street in a blaze of hellfire. "Ah, I set the wrong explosives." Val gave the scene a look of horror. Everything down the street they had just come from had spontaneously combusted.

"You're a fucking madman!" Her scream was almost inaudible over the screams of pedestrians. Sin just continued on, not caring about the fact he just destroyed multiple businesses. Val started to panic; she had to find a way to stop the fires from spreading. Sin turned back to find Val on the verge of hyperventilating. He sighed and decided to cut the joke short, he didn't want to give herself a heart attack. So he lifted his hand in the air and snapped his fingers a second time, resulting in the flames dying down as fast as they erupted.

"Geez girl calm yourself, it's not real fire, it's a fire explosive that I made. It looks exactly like fire, but it doesn't burn anything. Great for mass chaos, not some much for destruction." He smiled at himself and his brilliant plan. That was until his shirt was suddenly lit on fire. Sin panicked trying to get the shirt of, finally getting if his head and throwing it to the ground. He turned to Val to see excess smoke rising from her mouth from when she spit the tiny fireball. "What the hell, that's the only shirt I have with me!"

"Think of it as an eye for an eye. You gave them a bout of stress and worry, so your shirt wouldn't be too bad of a sacrifice. Don't forget about the cart you actually did burn down." She blushed as her eyes glided across his bare upper body. He wasn't noticeably fit, but she could see a great deal of muscle that any foolish enemy would miss, and would believe they could over power him, quickly leading to their downfall. Three large hole shaped scars were clear on his chest, clustered together and dangerously close to his heart. She found it a miracle that he was even moving at almost full capacity with the look of that kind of wound. Multiple scars were littered throughout just his upper body from most likely the many fights her partook in. She had never seen one so young with such a battle ridden body aside from Spyro. Her thoughts were broken and she let out a yelp as Sin picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed squirming in his gentle but firm grip.

"I've been calling your name for like five minutes. I wanted to get moving and you were just staring into space so I improvised." She was again red in the face when he mentioned her staring so she kept quite not wanting to accidentally embarrass herself. So they continued of in any random direction, bystanders giving them weird looks as they saw the human just strolling along with the dragoness slung over his shoulder. Sin just put it off as they haven't seen him yet, considering he was a human and they never seen one, or that he was shirtless and they noticed the many scars along his body. Either way he just brushed it all off, but the same couldn't be said for his passenger. It was awkward being toted around by the man, mind you she wasn't complaining, but the stares were making her a bit uncomfortable. An hour passed as Sin kept on, mindlessly walking and turning down multiple streets. Val was confused as to his intentions as she raised her head to meet the back of his.

"Just where are you going?" She watched as he looked left and right, occasionally glancing to the sky.

"I'm trying to see if Spyro and or Cynder are out and about the city." He had been looking for them since they had left the clothing store, but had no luck finding them. It wasn't until they came to the main square did he see them. Sin had put Val back on her own feet once he stopped to wash his hands and face free of soot from when Val had set his shirt on fire. He brought his face up from the water and wiped the water off with his forearm. After getting the water out of his eyes he brought his gaze to the glorious setting sun. After admiring the sight he took a three-sixty glance around the darkening city only to stop upon the sight of two figures on a hill overlooking the city central. Sin jumped on top of the fountain to try and get a better look. He could tell they were dragons, but nothing other than that. "Hey Val, are you able to make out who that is on the hill over there?" Val looked at Sin and followed his gaze to the hill where he spotted the dragons.

"I don't know who they are, but one is a black dragoness and the other is a purple dragon." Once that information hit his ears Sin let a malicious grin embroidered his face.

"Hey Val, is it possible for you to launch a fireball that far?" She was confused by the question, but answered truthfully.

"Yeah, it will just take a minute to aim."

"That's all I need to know, do you think you can hit the purple one from here?"

"Only if you can tell as to why you're asking."

"Just for a little mischief and maybe some fun." Val was still confused on the request, but decided to comply anyways. That was until she looked at Sin, who was still staring intently at the dragons, and the fountain he was perched on top of. She gained her own mischievous grin as a plan unraveled in her head.

"Okay I'm game, just tell me when." She quickly ignited the fire inside her and began forming the ball of fire. Sin glanced over to find Val waiting for his signal as the intense fires danced outside her fangs, sparks and little slivers escaping her maw. Sin moved back towards the hill and proceeded with the unavailing of chaos.

"FIRE!" With the commanding shout Val jumped into the air and fired the raging inferno into the fountain's water supply. As the elemental opposites collide, steam rose from beneath Sin, obscuring his visual field. "Betrayer, looks like I am rubbing off on you! This makes me so pro-ask!" His sentence was cut short by that accursed ring of Val's tail. Val escalated, quickly putting distance between Sin and solid ground. Once she reached her peak she quickly angled into a dive, build up copious amounts of speed and momentum. She was dropping fast as the ground was coming ever so dangerously closer. At a little less than thirty feet from the ground did she finally pull up. As she pulled up she used the speed gained to perform a speedy backflip. And using the momentum let loose her human rocket. With all the momentum gained she slipped his head from her Chakram and sent him flying towards the unsuspecting dragons, knocking over barrels, crates, and such from the black lash of the force. Before he was out of earshot she heard the threat he starting screaming back at her. "When I find you-"

"-Your ass is mine!" Sin finished his retelling of the story of their day by showing Spyro and Cynder him crashing into Spyro with two doll replicas he had pulled from thin air. "And that's how we got here. Any questions children?" Cynder, with a blank look on her face, raised one talon.

"Why the dolls and where did they come from."

"Imagination." Spyro was next as he repeated Cynder's movements.

"Was a fireball really necessary?"

"Absolutely not, but neither are replicated dolls and we've already crossed that line so why not cross another." Spyro and Sin just stared at each other one completely lost and confused while the other seemed a little too happy. "So how has your day been?" That snapped Spyro out of his staring contest with the young man.

"Not much really, me and Cynder just came out here to relax before we started some more advanced training with the Guardians tomorrow. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that, and ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I would like to know if tomorrow, before our training, if you would spar with us in front of the Guardians so they may seek out and help correct our flaws." Sin thought about it for the next couple of minutes. It would probably be for the best seeing as he was a tough opponent. Plus he needed to keep up his fighting so he doesn't fall behind in practice. This would also be a good time to pick up on training with his more destructive combat. Sin gave a sideways glance to the ring attached to his left hand. The ring's eyes briefly ignited in a deep red as blue and white fire licked the inside of the ring, as if Sin's finger was on fire. Sin let out a sigh at the thought; hopefully this wouldn't get to out of hand and end up leveling the training area.

"I guess it couldn't hurt, I also need to work on my combat." Val gave him a look that spoke of wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"What do you need to train for? You're one of the most powerful creatures here that I've seen."

"You'll understand later in life that there's always room to improve, Val." She couldn't disagree with his statement. With her trying to become a powerful dragoness she has pushed herself beyond her limits. She always wanted to do better than her last and become even greater. Sin stood up from his sitting position and had begun heading back to town. Everyone watched as he became more distant, when Spyro yelled after him.

"Where exactly are you going?" Sin stopped and turned to look at the group, his blank expression sending a few shiver up their spines.

"I still have to get my clothes." He turned back around and yelled over his shoulder as he walked of. "And you should see if you can stay at the Temple so you can see the fights tomorrow, Val." Val rose to a sitting position as the three dragons watched him disappear from sight. Cynder gave a physical shiver at the sight of Sin's emotionless face.

"I believe even he could scare scarier than most the things we've fought, including Malefore." Spyro slowly nodded his head also a little disturbed.

"If that's what I have to face, then I'm a little frightened that I ask to spar." Val just had an excited grin plastered on her face, excitement coursing through her body.

"I don't care, this fight is gonna be so awesome! I wonder if he'll give me a go at him again." Spyro and Cynder stared at her, mouths agape, looks of disturbance in their eyes. Spyro only had one thing he could really think to say to her.

"I swear you're crazy."

Sin continued on through the streets, slowly making his way back to the clothing shop. After a few minutes of walking he came face to face with the chosen destination. He could finally get a good look at it with that dragoness's ass out of his face. It wasn't anything to extravagant, just a pretty plain wouldn't structure kinda like almost every other building around. Plain wooden walls surrounded all sides of the shape, an old look red roof covered the top of the structure, and two windows out front to display a few works of clothing. Over the door was a swinging sign, a picture of a spool lying on its side with a single piece of string looping around in a circle on the entire sign. Examining the piece of thread he saw that hanging from it was a thimble and a needle, the thread going through the many holes in the thimble and the opening in the top of the needle, giving it the look of then hanging from the small piece of thread. On the very bottom of the sign was an elongated piece of wood swinging from top most sign. Written in a cursive style of type the sign read "Nimble Thimble". Sin snickered at the rhyme and moved to enter the shop.

As he opened a bell above the door rung as it was opened. Sin gazed around the store to find the Cheetah was again, absent. He moved to the counter to wait on the shopkeeper, when his eyes fell upon the bell. He slowly moved his hands towards to shiny object, only centimeters from the small button when a voice from the back room stopped.

"Don't even think about touching it again." Sin crossed his arms across his chest, grumbling something about upright Cheetahs. The shopkeeper exited the back of the shop and moved to the counter. "I was wondering when you'd finally come back. I've been done for quite some time now." Sin just chuckled as he recalled the setbacks and reasons for being late.

"Times fun when you're flying." Cheetah raised an eyebrow at the statement clearly confused by the wording. "Long story." The Cheetah just shrugged and moved towards the back of the store. After Sin stood at the counter for a short time the shopkeeper returned with one stack of clothing and a small box. Setting the box on the counter he handed the one set to Sin.

"Seeing as how you're missing some of your own clothing I'd believe you'd want this." Sin thanked the Cheetah and grabbed the clothes as he moved to one of the two small changing rooms in the store. After a couple of minutes, Sin stepped out in his knew clothing. On his upper body was a sleeveless white tank that was slimed out to fit the body, but not too tightly. On top of that was a jacket that only came halfway down his upper body with sleeves that covered all of his arms including most of his hands, only leaving a slight view of the tips of his fingers, completely block the view of his rings. He believed that it would look cool and if his enemies couldn't see anything that could be used as a weapon, and then he could get the drop on them. The jacket was black with two bright green stripes starting from his shoulders and going all the way to the end of the sleeves. His pants were probably the most interesting and weird if the outfit. They were a skinny pair of jeans, but not so much as to which they would restrict move my and flexibility. The right leg of the pants was just a plain midnight black and that's where the normality stopped. The black continued over to the top portion of the left leg and was diagonally cut off near the top of the pant leg, fading into a black and white checkered pattern the rest of the way down. Holding up the pants was a white belt with black studs of three per vertical row all the way around the belt. On his feet was a pair of plain, black steel toed combat boots. Can't be too safe in combat, right? Sin smiled as he reached his hand up to his neck to grab the necklace around it and examined. It was just as he asked, it was just a plain chain necklace, but attached to it was a small golden Chakram and a silver angelic looking wing. He was pleased with how the clothing turned out and praised the Cheetah. "It was nothing really, just doing my job. I must say though that you have a weird type of fashion." Sin just gave him a toothy grin and a thumbs up.

"Cause I like being different, and I think it just looks cool." The Cheetah just shrugged his shoulders; he's just a shopkeeper he doesn't have room to judge. "So how much will this be?" The shopkeeper just waved his hand in a shooing motion.

"Don't worry about it, you're knew here and you looked like you needed it. I would've believed you went to hell and back with the way you looked when you came here this morning." Sin's smile died once he heard that.

"I can't just take this from you, it wouldn't feel right."

"I insist, you really needed it. I know you can't be from here so what was the chance you had any proper change of clothing." The Cheetah sighed as he looked to see Sin with the frown still on his face. "How about this, if you really want to pay for it, then do it at a later date. I don't believe you have any sort of way to get income so just pay me back later once you get a job." Sin still didn't look pleased, but agreed anyways, no matter how reluctant he was.

"Fine, but I am going to pay you back. I know that it wasn't easy making this and it's the least I could do." Sin walked over the counter to grab his box. He picked it up and then stuck his hand out in front of him. "Thanks a lot..."

"Seraph."

"Sin, anyways thanks, you helped me out big time."

"Don't worry about it; it was interesting to say the least." With that Sin gave Seraph one last wave before making his way back to the Temple.

Night fell upon the city of Warfang as Sin was making his way up the stairs leading to the Temple. He was running through all the things that have happened since he had landed here. He made a few good friends since his arrival, which felt weird to him seeing as he never really had anyone to call friend on Earth. The only thing that ever ran through his head was the thought of survival and living to see the next day. Many of the street gangs had made it a bit difficult, but nothing he couldn't really handle. They were all small gangs, so they weren't really experienced fighters or had any kind of weaponry. Sin smiled at the thought of being away from that god forsaken place. He may be the only human here, but you couldn't say it wasn't awesome to be surrounded by dragons. Everyone never believed in them, thinking they were only creatures of legend, and here he was in a realm inhabited by these same creatures. Sin wondered just what else humanities ignorance was missing.

Sin stopped as he finally reached the top of the stairs to turn around with a scowl. "Damn stairs; wish I could fly or if they would put an escalator there. That's just doing too much." He began moving towards the door and reached for the handle until a small noise caught his attention. It was the faint sound of breathing and it was close by. He walked around one of the pillars set up beside the doors to find Val with her back to the piece of marble, asleep. She must have stayed out to wait for his arrival and had dozed off. He watched her for a moment as she silently slept and had to admit, for the punk ass dragon she is, she was kinda cute. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms before comfortably setting her over his shoulders. Walking back to the door he slowly pulled it open and entered, pulling shut as he came inside.

Sin slowly walked down the hall to the central chamber, being careful as to not drop or wake the sleeping dragoness. As the hallway opened into the central building he spotted the three Guardians quietly conversing with each other. Sin cleared his throat loud enough that he gained the attention of the three dragons. Terrador gave him a smile as he addressed his arrival. "Greetings Sin, what is it that brings you here?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible if I could stay at the Temple and find a room for me and another for my friend here." He gestured to the white dragoness draped over his shoulder. Cyril was next to question him.

"Yes, she came here asking the same thing. Said something about wanting to watch you 'kick some ass'." Sin chuckled at the way she had explained his intentions with such vulgarity.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit a wild one, but she means good. She was talking about what Spyro had asked me involving a favor. He had asked me if I would accept a spar against him and Cynder so that it would make it easier for you three to find where they could use improvement. Val here wanted to watch and maybe even participate." Cyril's face scrunched up in a disgusted kind of way.

"Yes, I would like to know just where you met such a...rebellious...piece of work?"

"I met her three days ago when I first went to explore the city, and I wasn't disappointed. I might have...got into some fights...and they might have been...partially my fault." All three Guardians glared down at the human. "Hey hey, I didn't hurt them that bad; they were still able to walk. They underestimated me and they paid for it, so it's not completely my fault." Terrador just sighed and rolled his hand signaling him to continue. "As I was saying, I got into a couple a fights and ended up getting teamed up on, in which I won. I asked if there was anyone else willing to fight me and Val here stepped into the fray. One thing I noticed that differed from her and the others was, she actually enjoyed the fighting, she wasn't fighting to prove anything and that's what I liked about her. She had some great experience in fighting and wasn't relying on the strength of their elements like most, but in the end I was victorious. We congratulated each other and just sorta became friends." The three elder dragons could only blankly stare at Sin. Terrador just couldn't understand this man at all, he could be serious and ready to mutilate with just a flinch, or completely oblivious and a complete child.

"I don't think any of will ever understand you, and I can just feel the future headaches rolling in." Sin just grinned and threw him a thumbs up.

"Damn straight, better be ready because you don't know what could happen tomorrow. For all we know you could end up on top of the Temple or rolling down the stairs next early morning." Terrador slowly rub his temples, he was getting too old for this. He stood up and moved towards one of the many hallways.

"Come; let's find you accommodations for your stat in the Temple." Sin followed the earth Guardian to find his and Val's room. Volteer jittered a little as her turn to Cyril.

"He is most interesting; I can tell this will be a most extravagant experience and discovery." The ice Guardian just grumbled at the thought.

"Or it might just be the biggest pain we've had to put up with for years." With that the two broke off towards their own chambers to prepare for tomorrow's training session.

Terrador led Sin down a hallway filled with multiple rooms. After passing many if the doors, He stopped in front of one. Sin stopped and looked up at the Guardian as he looked down. "This will become your room." He then lifted a talon and pointed to the room across from Sin's. "And that will be Val's. We will send Spyro or Cynder here to gather you both for training, so do try to be ready beforehand." Sin nodded and the Guardian began to walk back the way they came, heading to his own personal chamber. After he had left Sin walked over to Val's room and opened the door. Nothing was really special about it. Inside it contained a bookshelf filled with a few books, a fireplace, a desk, drawer, and bed. Walking to the bed he moved Val to his arms in bridal style before setting her down on the bed, and draped the covers over her. Sin stood back up and just stared at Val's sleeping form.

"I can't lie, you do look pretty cute, even if you're a punk ass, but that's what I like about you." Sin turned and walked out of the room and to miss a soft smile spread across Val's face.

Entering his own room Sin found it to be pretty much just like Val's. He walked over to the drawer and set the box of clothing down on top. Stripping down to his red boxers, he took his clothes from today and stacked them next to the box. Stretching out his arms he made his way over to the bookcase to see a few books lining its shelves. Scanning the titles he founds books such as 'Elemental Fundamentals' and 'History of Warfang'. He thought about checking them out on a later date and moved to the bed. Pulling up the covers he got in the bed and set the cover atop himself. His last thought before entering blissful darkness was how much ass he gets to kick tomorrow, bringing a sadistic smile to his features before finally falling asleep. Tomorrow...oh yes...this...is gonna be fun.

Son of a...holy...god...FUCK! That took me too long to finally finish. I'm sorry to those people who were waiting for this; I've got no clue why this took so long. I feel ashamed by how slow this came to be. I'm glad I got to get it up and I promise that any other chapter shouldn't come up this slow unless something important comes up. I think most of the reason I've been kinda slow on this is the fact that I've been working this last couple of weeks. Not really much of an excuse though, I'm pretty sure I still could've finished it a while back, and for that I am sorry. I hope you guys at least enjoyed this chapter, seeing as I spent so much time on it I tried to make it really good so as to make up for being an ass and not finishing earlier. So until next time, which I hope won't be as long as this time, later my trustworthy bitches, I love you. (Full homo)

Embodiment of Darkness


End file.
